Yet Another CoffeeDate
by Mawiiish
Summary: A story about Klaine's search and fights to get to be together and possibly a bit more than just that!  A one-shot that made itself a story of more chapters. Rated M for later chapters! ENJOY :D
1. In the freaking Rain

He swung the bag off of his shoulder nonchalantly, thinking he looked kind of relaxed-cool to anybody who would have the pleasure of seeing him. That was, until he fumbled around the front pocket of his bag and found … nothing. His keys weren't there. He cursed himself. He must've forgotten them this morning. Why did he have to grab a lift from Finn anyways? He could've just accepted being a little late, and then he would have definitely remembered his keys. _And _his hair would have looked better. A faint sound of a car reached his ears through the loud music from his iPhone. He turned his head and saw … _Oh dear God, why do you hate me so?_ He thought, as he turned his gaze at the sky, as if to glare furiously at God himself. Blaine. Of course, of all the people who could've caught him in this embarrassing situation, it had to be Blaine _freaking _Anderson.

"Kurt? What are you doing out here?" Blaine asked, as he swung his legs out of the car. And what fine legs, it was. Kurt cleared his throat. It was so not the time!

"I could ask you the same," he said, trying to gain more time to think of an excellent excuse to why he stood out here. In the freaking rain.

"I came to pick you up for our coffee-date. You said your car was broken. Right?" The older teen said hesitantly.

"Oh. Right." Smooth, Hummel, real smooth. He would have face-palmed himself, if Blaine hadn't been standing right there in front of him. In the freaking rain.

_Ohmygod, he looks so hot with his curls wet like that, and oh dear mother of monsters, he doesn't have any gel in them, it makes him look so ho… _Once again Kurt had to clear his throat and shake his head a bit. _STILL _not the time!

"So," Blaine's voice reached through his inappropriate thoughts. "What _are_ you doing out here?"

"…Forgot my keys." Kurt mumbled, barely noticeable.

"What?" Blaine stepped up, causing Kurt to take a small step back, so they both now stood right in front of the door. Next to each other. Very _close_ next to each other.

"I forgot my keys," he breathed and bent his head. This was one of the most embarrassing moments of his life - and he had had some pretty embarrassing stuff done to him! - and off all people on the planet, it had to be Blaine, whom he had to confess to. Who did ever forget their keys - what was he, twelve?

Blaine had an inner battle not to laugh. It was so utterly cute. The way Kurt turned his face away, blushing slightly. But he could clearly tell that the younger boy was deeply ashamed, so he struggled to keep the chuckle down his throat.

"Um, well. Then why didn't you borrow Finn's?" Blaine already knew enough about Kurt's stepbrother, to know that he wouldn't have just let Kurt walk home from school without a key.

"He drove me home, since well, my car's broken. But I only just realized, that I'd forgotten them," it came shyly from Kurt. The two boys stood in silence for a few moments, before Blaine finally broke it.

"Maybe one of your windows is open, and you can get in that way? Your keys are inside, right?" He suggested.

Kurt immediately brightened. "Oh, you're right! Finn _never_ closes his window!" Which Kurt normally would have scolded him for - but today he could kiss his stepbrother for being so clumsy; if it wouldn't freak him out. Being kissed by his stepbrother would probably not make Finn happy. Caught in his thoughts Kurt walked around the house with Blaine right behind him and stopped in front of Finn's window. He looked up.

"Oh," Blaine said.

"Shit," Kurt finished. In his eagerness, he had totally overlooked the fact that his dear brother lived on the freaking first floor. _Just my luck. Could this day get any worse? _Kurt put his fingers up to massage his temples. He glanced at Blaine, who looked just as frustrated. He _had_ to get into that house; he would not let Blaine come here in vain. But before he could even try to figure out a plan, Blaine sat down on his knees.

"Blaine! What are you doing, your jeans will get all dirty?" But Blaine just smiled at him.

"Get on my shoulders; I'll lift you up." Kurt's eyes grew big. Blaine wanted him to crawl up his shoulders and pull himself inside the window? "Come on, Kurt."

Kurt gulped. This would so not end peacefully. He placed his hand on Blaine's shoulder. "Maybe.. Maybe I should be the bottom?" Kurt choked at his own words. He did not just say that. Couldn't he have phrased it any other way?

Blaine looked a little taken back too, but he quickly put a smile on his face. _Kurt didn't mean it like that_, he told himself, as he shook his head. "No offense Kurt, but you would break if I stood on your shoulders." At this Kurt sighed. Blaine was right. He was being ridiculous; so he straddled Blaine's shoulders careful not to put too much pressure on his neck.

"Ready?" Blaine asked, though he didn't wait for an answer. He put one hand at Kurt's knee and braced himself against the wall with the other, before he - with shaking legs - stood up. _Oh,_ he thought to himself, _he doesn't even weight that much. _He heard a little whimper leave Kurt's mouth. _What an adorable sound._

"I'm so sorry Blaine, I know I'm heavy," Kurt said biting his lower lip. Blaine laughed softly at his sad tone. "It's okay, you aren't actually." Just this one sentence made Kurt's heart skip a beat. And the next sentence made it race. "Now you just have to stand up and pull yourself in," Blaine explained, as he put one hand under each of Kurt's feet.

"I have to stand? Can't I just…" But he already knew he had to get up. He braced his hands on the wall and slowly placed his left foot on Blaine's shoulder. "Just throw me of, if it's too much!" He said, as he placed the other foot correctly. Blaine chuckled, and Kurt squeaked at the movement. "Don't laugh, don't laugh! I'll fall!" This made Blaine laugh even more. "Bl-Blaine!" Kurt slammed into the wall, face first.

"Ohmygod, Kurt! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" All he received as an answer was a stomp on his shoulder, making him lose balance. "Ow! I said I was sorry!"

"Well, not sorry enough." The diva look was visible even in his voice. "If I have even a tiny little scratch on my face, _you'll _pay for my coffee." Blaine was about to nod and say yes, when Kurt continued. "For the next ten coffee-dates."

"Whaaat? That's so unfair!" Blaine pouted. Kurt mumbled a not audible answer and reached up to the window. He could barely reach the frame. "Blaine, I'll have to stand on tiptoe to get to the window, so…" Before he had the chance to finish, Blaine grabbed one foot in each of his hands and lifted - yes, he _lifted _- Kurt up.

"WOAH! Blaine, what're you…" Kurt exclaimed in shock.

"Please grab something quick, I'm not superman, ya'know," Blaine said through gritted teeth. Kurt reached up to the window and threw an arm inside, grabbing the frame. He then pushed the window open more and got the other arm inside. Kurt pulled of all strength and soon he had his torso halfway through the opening; legs hanging in thin air. _Ohmygod, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm…_ He placed his feet on the wall and pushed with all his might, while he pulled with his arms. "Gonna die," he breathed as he finally rested his back against the window frame.

"What?" Blaine asked from the ground.

"No-nothing!" Kurt yelled back. "I'll go open the door," he said and jumped down into Finn's room. _Oh. Urg. What's that smell? _Kurt wrinkled his nose and quickly stepped forward; only to fall flat on his stomach. _Oh, ew, ew, ew! _He pushed himself up and ran out the door. _What __**was **__that?_ He perked inside the room and discovered that he had fallen onto one of Finn's dirty shirts. _Ew, doesn't that boy ever use deodorant? _Then he slammed the door shut and ran down the stairs, grabbing his keys from the table in the kitchen.

"Well, hello there stranger," Blaine said, supporting his weight with his right arm on the door frame, when Kurt unlocked the door and pulled it open. He blushed slightly at the sight of the older boy; wet hair and clothes and a small smirk creeping over those delicious lips. His eyes traced down over Blaine's body (_why, oh why, did he have to wear a white tee today? Is was so tempting to reach out and let a hand run over those fine abs_) and he stopped by the knees. "I'm sorry about your jeans," he said; a voice full of guilt. There was a big brown, dirty spot on each of the knees.

Blaine just shrugged. "It's okay," he said and stepped past Kurt into the house; putting Kurt's bag down. "I'll lend you a pair?" He suggested as he closed the door. _That's the least I can do_, he told himself, _and there are no impure thoughts behind my gesture_. He led Blaine down to his room and walked over to open his closet, revealing all his fabulous clothes. "Oh my god, your closet is like a runway in itself, Kurt!" Blaine giggled and sat on the well-made bed.

"I take that as a compliment," Kurt said with a smile and pulled out a pair of dark jeans. They were a bit big on him, so he took it that they would fit Blaine perfectly. "Should I get you a shirt too?" He asked and threw the jeans into Blaine's outstretched arms. "Only if you have one to spare," Blaine said. "I don't want to rob you of all your precious clothes."

Kurt snorted. As if Blaine could empty his dear closet - and if the miracle/disaster were to happen, he always had his in-case-of-emergency-closet in the hallway. "Here you go," he said as he handed Blaine a red (he'd always wanted to see Blaine in something red) shirt and sat down. Blaine gave him a quick smile, jumped out of the bed and started to undress. Undress. Right here. In front of him. Blaine. Undressing. In front. Of. Him. His eyes grew bigger, and he let them trail down the - now naked - torso of Blaine _freaking_ Anderson. "Thank you God," he mumbled, as Blaine unbuttoned his wet pants and slid them off.

"What?" He turned around and looked questioningly at the brunette, who snapped his head up. "Nothing," he said quickly, avoiding eye contact. Blaine just shrugged and pulled the left leg of the jeans up. Kurt's eyes clouded, as the other boy's muscles contracted under the skin; trying to keep balance, while standing on one leg. Those thighs. Strong, muscular. How was it possible for legs to look like that? His eyes trailed up a tiny bit higher. _Oh, for all that's holy..._ Kurt swallowed.

"Kurt?" Blaine had turned around and now stood looking at him. "Wh-what?" He said; voice a little too light. "You're staring," said the older boy as he raised a triangular eyebrow.

"I… uh." Now would be a great time to come up with an I'm-not-looking-at-your-delicious-ass excuse. "It's just because, um, you've got something on your back!" _Ohmygod, I'm so stupid._ Once again Kurt wished he could have the privacy the face palm himself.

"Really? Where?" Blaine reached one arm over his head onto his back and the other around himself. He looked like a total idiot, but he didn't want to have something disgusting on his back. Kurt raised himself from the bed and stretched out a hand to "remove the thing" from Blaine's back. He hesitated for a split second, before he let his fingertips trace over the slightly tanned skin. Blaine shuddered at the contact, and Kurt came back to his senses. He pretended to brush something of off Blaine's shoulder blade. "There you go," he said, trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Thanks," Blaine said, send him a breath-taking smile, and pulled the shirt on. Kurt just nodded as response and began walking up the stairs. "Let's go," he said; voice breaking a little. Blaine followed him, and soon they were on the way to yet another coffee-date.


	2. Jocks in the Coffee shop

**AN: soooo, here's chapter two, and I hope you'll like it! Um, I don't own any of the characters! If I did you wouldn't have met them ever, I think. I'd have them locked in my room, ehehehe. Oh. Sorry 'bout that. Well.. ENJOY!**

Blaine pulled up next to their favorite coffee shop and turned off the engine. The ride had been quiet - but not in a bad-uncomfortable-I've-just-stripped-in-front-of-the-boy-I-like way. Nope, not at all. Honestly, he did expect a bit more reaction, than he got. Kurt had just stared into space with a bored expression on his face. _The only thing I got was a disgusted face, when he saw something on my back. Great Blaine, just great. Note to self: check your back before stripping. _

"Blaine?" Kurt asked a little concerned. Blaine's brows were frowned together, and he looked kind of troubled. _Did I do something wrong?_

"Huh?" He turned his head to see Kurt standing with the door of the car in one hand, waiting. He looked kind of sad. _Maybe I did something wrong?_

Both the boys looked down and cleared their throats. Then Blaine stepped out of the car, and they both slammed their doors. Blaine locked the car and put his dapper smile on - whatever he did, he would make up for it now. "Shall we?" He presented his arm to Kurt, and the younger boy giggled and blushed slightly. _He looks so adorable, when he does that! _Blaine thought and led them into the coffee shop.

Kurt took Blaine's outstretched arm and had to stop his giggle before he would sound like a love sick little puppy. He followed the older boy inside the building, and soon found himself forgetting the world. He was here, alone with Blaine, holding his arm, like some _freaking_ princess, and he loved it! But maybe he'd put his smile on just a minute too soon. Because inside their favorite shop sat a bunch of Kurt's least favorite people. What were they even doing here? Did Neanderthals even need coffee?

Kurt slipped his hand off of Blaine's arm and took a tiny step away from him. He didn't need to get more involved in this than he already was, and if they were to notice Kurt holding another boy's arm, they would not let the other boy run unharmed.

Blaine looked down on his arm. Which was there. Alone. Nothing and nobody holding it. Maybe he really did do something wrong? He raised his face to look and Kurt and realized that he hadn't done anything; because Kurt was looking right through him, to somebody behind him. Blaine turned his head and noticed a bunch of big guys sitting in the corner with letterman jackets on.

_Oh. _Blaine looked at Kurt again and suddenly understood why he had taken a step away. _Protecting me, are you?_ He smiled a little and stepped closer - even closer than they were before - and tucked his arm under Kurt's again.

"Blaine…" Kurt looked at the other boy and bit his lower lip.

"Don't. You should never have to hide yourself," Blaine simply said and took a step forward as the rest of the line.

"It's not me, I'm worried about," Kurt mumbled and looked nervously at the jocks in the other end of the room. "I'm used to it. But they won't let you just slip away."

"Who ever said I would 'slip away'?" Blaine asked without taking his eyes of the menu over their heads.

"But… Blaine, they might _hurt_ you!" Kurt whispered and looked at Blaine with worried eyes.

"Won't they hurt you too then?" He asked and met Kurt's eyes.

"Yes," He said hesitantly. "But I'm u…"

"Don't say that." Blaine interrupted. "I would never leave you when you're in trouble."

Kurt's cheeks took a light red color and he had to look down to hide a tiny smile. Blaine; the knight in shining amour. He looked up to find Blaine smiling too. They shared a long moment, just looking into each other's eyes; like they were the only ones in the shop. Hell, the only ones in the entire world.

Blaine fought an inner battle. _Now would be a great moment, but I really wanted it to be filled with roses and candles, like one of those romantic movies Kurt always babbles about, and I would really love for us to be alone, but maybe this actually was a better way? _He breathed in and took Kurt's hand. _I can do this. Just tell him. Tell him that you…_ In the meantime he was interrupted by a pair of dark hands on his shoulders.

"Well, well. What do we have here? It's the princess and her little hobbit friend." The taller (and broader) boy pushed Blaine out of the way.

"Azimio, can't you see, we're in a public shop right now. And we're in line. Could you please move?" Blaine was surprised at Kurt's calm voice, but he noticed that the younger boy's hands were trembling.

"Oh, you're right. Maybe we should. But you'll come with us, right?" A boy behind the so-called Azimio said. Blaine turned his attention to this boy and his eyes narrowed; he recognized the boy from Kurt's descriptions. Dave Karofsky.

"Just make your hobbit hold your place in the line," Azimio said and placed a heavy hand on Kurt's shoulder; squeezing it so hard Kurt flinched. Blaine woke up from his anger-trance and took a step forward. And then another; stepping in between Kurt and Azimio.

"Sorry boys, I still need Kurt here with me, so if you could just excuse yourselves, what would be nice, thank you." His voice dripped with composed anger, and even though his mouth was smiling at the group of boys, his eyes were not. That didn't seem to scare the jocks though; more like the opposite.

"Oh no_, I'm_ sorry, hobbit, I don't really think you get it. We're taking the princess outside, and you just stay here like a good puppy," Karofsky said and patted Blaine hard on the shoulder. Blaine batted the hand away, and reached over to Kurt, who were standing next to him; trembling and with tears in his eyes. _I hate it when he cries. He shouldn't have to cry. _Blaine thought and gritted his teeth.

"…alone," Kurt whispered, and then with more force, "Just leave us alone."

Azimio, Karofsky and the others started laughing, and Kurt took Blaine's hand. "Let's just go," he whispered and pulled gently. But Blaine didn't move. He hadn't shown any courage at his old school, and now he was about to let Kurt make the same mistake as he did.

"No," he said and stepped around the group of laughing boys, pulling Kurt with him. "What?" The brunette said. "No," Blaine repeated. "We are here to get our coffee."

"Just who do you think, you are?" Karofsky asked, a dangerous tone growing in his voice. Blaine only gave him a sideway glance, as he spoke.

"I'm a better dressed and mannered man than you, and I'm here for coffee with my friend. And I'm not the one, who the owners are looking at in a funny way." As Blaine finished his speech, Kurt noticed, that he was right. The owners - one of them a big, muscular man - were looking at them; and not in a good way. The owner didn't like trouble in his shop. The jocks seemed to notice too, because they soon fled the place, all except Karofsky, who bend down and whispered in Blaine's ear.

"Just you wait hobbit. We'll get you and the little princess soon enough." Then he turned around and walked out of the shop with his friends.

Kurt couldn't help but giggle furiously. _Oh yes, Kurt, that's the way to go; freak Blaine out with your weirdness! _But then he noticed that Blaine was smiling too.

"Thanks," he said softly.

"You're welcome," Blaine responded, and their eyes locked again. _Wrong moment, but I'll tell him soon,_ he promised himself as a cough came from his left. He looked over and saw that it was their turn.

"What can I get you?" The lady asked with a smile. Blaine smiled back at her, thankful that she wasn't one of those homophobes-types.

"A medium drip and a Grande latte mocha," he said with a tiny smirk on his lips. Yes, he did know Kurt's order, and yes, he was going to pay for it, like any other dapper prince would. _Hobbit, my ass,_ he thought.

Kurt smiled as Blaine ordered their coffee. _He knows my coffee order. That must mean something. Right? Nobody just remembers a friend's coffee order, do they? Well okay, I remember Mercedes', but she's like, my best friend, and. Ohmygod, what if he sees me as just a best friend? Best friend is better, than just another friend, but still… _Kurt's thoughts flew all over the place, so he didn't even notice when Blaine nudged him over to their normal table; placing his latte in front of him.

"Kurt?" His head snapped up at the sound of his own name.

"Mmh?" Was the only response he could come up with; making it sound like he wasn't listening.

"Are you alright?" Blaine asked and took a sip of his coffee. _Maybe he still wants to go home, I just didn't want to go home yet, did I chose wrong again? Maybe if I get up now, I can still sit somewhere ells and drink the coffee with him, but, oh, maybe he doesn't want me there with h…_

"Yea, I'm fine," Kurt says and stops Blaine's trail of thoughts. _Thank God. _They finished their coffee, chatting about small indifferent things, and then they drove to Kurt's home.

"Thank you so much for today," Kurt said, as he stood on the doorstep. Blaine smiled up to him; Kurt was even taller, when he stood on the step.

"You're welcome. But you don't have to thank me every time we go get coffee, Kurt." Kurt felt small shivers down his back, when Blaine said his name.

"It was more thanks for… for standing up for me. Nobody ever did that before." He said with a small voice. Did he sound too pathetic? But then he caught Blaine's eyes and smiled.

"I'll always be there for you, Kurt, I promise," Blaine said in a low voice. Then he took a great change and tiptoed up. He placed the lightest butterfly-like kiss on Kurt's cheek.

"I'll call you tonight," he said and turned around; running to his car.

Kurt stood back on the doorstep with big eyes, staring at the car, even as it turned down the corner of the road. Then a smile crept over his face, and he stepped inside his house.


	3. Harry freaking Potter

**AN: And now we're at the third chapter! I quite enjoy writing this; even though my teachers don't; but what can I do? It' just sooo boring listening to them! D: Well. I hope you enjoy this chapter too! Please review - I'd really like some comments, especially if there's something you hate/love or stuff! **

As soon as he closed the door behind him, he slid down and hid his face in his hands. _Blaine kissed me, _was his only thought as a slight blush crept to his face. _Well, sort of, anyway. A kiss on the cheek is better than no kiss at all. That must mean he likes me too, right? Oh, and his lips were so soft and warm and… _He was disturbed by footsteps in front of him.

"Kurt? What are you doing down there?" His father asked. Kurt snapped his face up. He was on the floor? How did that happen?

"Um, I just, well, um… Nothing really." He finished with a nervous smile. He never sat on the floor. It would ruin his clothes. He looked up to see his father's outstretched hand in front of him.

"Then get up, kid, Carole and Finn will be here soon." Kurt took his father's hand and then brushed of his jeans. "Yes, I know, dad." Then he rushed to his room; waiting for Blaine's call - night could be now, right?

Well, it wasn't right then Blaine called, but the few hours didn't hurt, Kurt decided as he finally got the call later that night. And once again, they were having a minor discussion about movies:

"You've never watched _what?_" Blaine all but yelled.

"Stop it, Blaine, just because I haven't watched Harry Potter doesn't mean…"

"How can you _not_ have watched Harry Potter? I just… I don't get it!"

"Well, you haven't watched all of my favorite movies?" Kurt said, trying to make it sound reasonable.

"Yes I have?" Kurt sighed. Blaine was - unfortunately - right. He had watched all of Kurt's favorite movies. That was what they used their weekends on. It was always Kurt who picked out the movies they saw. Maybe he could surrender this one time?

"Fine, you big baby. We'll watch Harry Potter this weekend." Blaine could practically _see_ Kurt's diva-look, but he couldn't get himself to care; because they were going to watch Harry freaking Potter! Blaine's absolute favorite movie of all time! And maybe he could even get Kurt to watch all of them with him; _we could do a marathon, and he would lean against my shoulder, and then we could fall asleep next to each other, and wake up next to each other, and then maybe I could take his hands and tell him that I l…_

"Blaine? You still there?" The soft voice from the younger teen reached him in his cloud of thoughts.

"Y-yea!" He stuttered and cleared his throat. "I'm still here."

"Good." A silence fell over the two boys; Blaine thinking of Kurt, and Kurt thinking of Blaine.

"So…"

"Yeah…"

"Harry Potter marathon this weekend?" Kurt smiled at Blaine's excited voice.

"Sure, Blaine, sure."

How come, when you're looking forward to something, the time just seems to go that much slower? There were only two days till Friday, and Blaine had told Kurt, that they'd watch the movies at his house; since it had the biggest TV. So there was nothing for him to do, except get his father's approval and pick out outfits for the weekend. He would be sleeping with Blaine. Well, not _sleeping with _Blaine, but still sleeping. Possibly in the same room; and maybe even in the same _bed_! Kurt giggled at this thought. It would be the perfect chance for him to tell Blaine, what he really felt.

Kurt got his father's approval almost without throwing a fit. Okay, _maybe_ he had stomped his foot like a ten year old, and yes _maybe_ he had threatened to never speak to his father again, and sure, _maybe_ there was a tiny possibility that he had used all his pouting and puppy-eye skills to get the permission, _BUT_! He got it.

The clothes were a different story. He really, really, _really_ wanted to dress nicely, but not too nicely, he didn't want Blaine to take it the wrong way - it's not like he was trying to sell himself! Well, okay, a teeny tiny bit maybe, but not in a bad way! He just wanted Blaine to notice his good sides. Fortunately Mercedes was there with help and support in this area. She may not be as fashionable as Kurt, but she was getting there, and she loved to watch Kurt cat-walking in all his outfits.

So that's what they did. All through Wednesday and Thursday; they even discussed it between (and in) classes. And then - _finally_ - Friday arrived. Kurt was nervous. So nervous he couldn't keep his hands from shaking, and he had no idea why. He'd been with Blaine on weekends before? _Maybe the fact that I get to spend the night with the guy of my dreams; who is gay __**and**__ have kissed me on the cheek, could have something to do with it? _He thought sarcastically as he walked out from his last class.

All he had to do now was get home (_another lift from Finn, hallelujah, thank God I've remembered my keys_) and pack - well, he had actually already packed most of the stuff he needed, but you could never double check too many times - and then wait for Blaine to pick him up, since his car hadn't been fixed yet.

Just then Kurt received a text from the older boy. A smile crept to his lips.

"_Looking forward to seeing you later. I'll pick you up at four? -B" _It was funny how a single message could make his heart beat faster.

He quickly texted a reply, and then he waited. If he answered too fast, Blaine would think he was desperate; which he wasn't. Kurt Hummel isn't desperate. A little needing, yes, and maybe a tiny bit frantic, but not desperate. Then again - if he answered too late, Blaine would think, that he didn't care about him.

Kurt send the text and smiled at how stupid he was. _It's weird how he can reduce me to a babbling little teenage boy_, Kurt thought, and his smile grew. He'd see Blaine in a few hours.

A pair of big hands shoved his slender shoulders, and he dropped his phone onto the floor. His back crushed into the lockers; and his head hit with a terrible loud noise. Kurt slid to the ground, his head heavy and his eyes wet. _Why? _He thought, _why now?_ and then his eyes landed on his phone. _Oh dear God, please don't be broken. Please. _As he reached his hand forward and grabbed the phone, a big foot stepped on it. A terrifying crunch sounded, followed by a scream, which could be heard throughout the whole school.

The pair of feet ran away, and nobody stopped them. Kurt whimpered and clutched his phone to his chest with his injured hand. He felt the tears sting in his eyes. _Don't cry it'll only make it worse, don't cry. _A hand reached out to him and he shrieked away from it, until he saw, whose it was. Mercedes looked at him; her eyes big with worry. He tried sending her a reassuring smile - tell her that he was okay - but he couldn't.

Mercedes turned her head around. "And none of you cared to help him?" She screamed at nobody in particular, and helped Kurt up from the floor. She led him to the nurse's office; on their way there, more of the Glee-kids joined them. "Ohmygod Kurt! What happened?" "Are you okay?" "Should we call your dad?" The girls asked, interrupting each other. And then there were a lot of "Who did this?" "We'll find them, Kurt!" from the boys. Puck's comment even managed to get a small smile onto Kurt's lips: "I'm gonna find those fuckers and _kill_ them - after I've done their mothers; in their fucking beds!"

Kurt was led into the nurse's office, and she kindly helped him with his hand. Though she couldn't do much. "You should go to the E.R, sweetie, I think your hand is broken. Did you get it stuck between something?" She said while she bandaged his hand. "More like _someone_," Finn hissed, who sat next to him, but Kurt jabbed him in the ribs with his elbow. "Don't," he whispered.

Kurt still had the phone in his hand. It wasn't broken, luckily, but what should he tell Blaine? Should he even tell Blaine anything? Blaine would tell him to go to the E.R, just like the nurse had. And he didn't want that. He just wanted his perfect weekend, alone together with Blaine.

He didn't pay attention to any of the others in the room; he just stared at his phone. He should tell Blaine. Maybe he would even go with him to the E.R. And then they could go home to Blaine and watch those stupid Harry Potter movies afterwards. And just as he decided to text Blaine, the older boy beat him to it.

"_Cool, I'll see you then. -B (btw, so happy you wanna watch HP with me! Can't wait!) _

Little did Kurt know, that Blaine had been arguing with himself for a quite a while. Would it be too much to write the text like that? But he decided, that no, it was okay. Because later he'd tell Kurt his feelings, so he might as well start now.

Kurt smiled as he watched the screen go dark. He could wait just a short weekend before he went to the E.R. It's not like his hand would run away. And if he was careful enough with the hand. . .

"_Me neither. See you soon. -K" _

Kurt placed the phone in his pocket and turned his head; smiling at the nurse.

"Thank you for your help. I'll be sure to get it checked soon," he said as naturally as he could, and then he stood up; with Finn on his heels. What wouldn't he have giving to have it like that last year? Now it just annoyed him.

"Could you please drive me home now, Finn? I know you have class, but. . ." Finn held up his hand to interrupt.

"Of course I'll drive you home. I'm not gonna let you drive alone!" Kurt rolled his eyes. _It's my damn hand, not my leg._ "And it's just Glee Club, Mr. Shue'll understand," Finn finished.Kurt just nodded and headed out to his locker once again; this time with a full body guard group behind him.

He got his stuff out of the locker and followed Finn out to the car - then they were on the way. For some unknown reason Puck decided to go with them.

"Noah, you really don't have to come. Finn'll just drop me off at home, and then I'll wait for Blaine." Kurt said as he fastened his seatbelt.

"Don't call me Noah, and yes, I have to come. What if they follow you home and beat the shit out of you, when Finn leaves? What will your hobbit do then, when. . ."

"Don't call him that!" Kurt snapped. "His height is perfectly normal!"

"Woah dude, relax. I didn't mean it like that." And Kurt knew. He knew that Puck was just worried (in his own, slightly weird way), but he didn't want to think about those Neanderthals anymore, and everytime someone said the word hobbit, he was reminded of them. _Damn. I'll never be able to watch Lord of the Rings anymore, will I? _Kurt thought sarcastically. He'd never really got the point of those movies. Except the fact that there were hot guys covered in dirt and sweat throughout the whole thing.

He sighed and rested his cheek against the cold window. He only wanted to see Blaine now and watch those stupid movies - and just have a nice time.

The ride home went by quickly, and soon Kurt was waving goodbye to the two boys. He had had to promise Finn he wouldn't let anyone in - _only_ Blaine!

_What am I, five? _Kurt rolled his eyes, but still agreed. _It is kind of nice of Finn to worry this much. _

He got into the house and rushed into the kitchen. Blaine would be there in - he looked at the clock and panicked - 45 minutes? He got an ice-bag and ran to his room. He wrapped the ice-bag around his hand and packed the last of his stuff into an overnight bag.

Then he had to place the ice-bag in his nightstand to fix his hair. Why had none of the other told him, he looked like he'd just been dragged through a garbage bin? _Urg. Why is this the one day that my hair does not want to stay put?_ Kurt used extra hairspray, and finally, his hair was as smooth and perfect as it always was.

He went into the living room to get his jacket from the sofa where he had thrown it earlier. The knock on the door that came two short seconds later was the most fabulous sound Kurt had heard in ages. He sped out into the hall, checked his hair one last time in the mirror, and then he opened the door.

Who - or rather what - met him there, was _not_ what he had expected.


	4. Casa Del Anderson

**Sooooo.. I just failed for the very first time in my life today. It was .. interesting. Nah, JK, it SUCKED! But whatever, cuz now it's over, and I have two weeks (of writing my fanfics) till I have to go to the next test! Aaand, now? Here ya go! The fourth chapter! Oh, and sorry for the lousy cliff-hanger, I couldn't help myself (and sorry - again - for the long wait, I suck at the uploads, don't I? meh. ENJOY ANYWAY!)**

It was Blaine, alright. Standing outside his door. But still . . . Not _just_ Blaine. He always looked handsome. He was Blaine Anderson, damn it. But still. How in the world could a man make a white tee and a pair of dark, worn jeans look _that_ good? He looked abso-fucking-lutely _stunning_! And that was before his smile reached his eyes. When those hazel eyes landed upon Kurt (or so he told himself) they lit up with excitement. And those full lips, parting in the most appealing smile. Kurt had to stop his legs from wobbling under him.

"Hey handsome!" _Did I sound too flirty? Maybe I should turn it down? _Blaine thought, as he leaned against the doorframe.

"H..Hi," Kurt said. _Did he just flirt? Or is it just my imagination? God, I don't care, because Look. At. Him. Yum much? _Kurt shook his head slightly to clear his mind. _Soooo not the time! _Then he flashed a smile at Blaine.

"You ready to go?" Blaine asked as he stepped into the house.

"Nearly. I just need to get my bag." _And my heart. I think it jumped down the stairs two seconds ago… _Kurt flashed him another smile and ran down to get his stuff; leaving Blaine by himself for a minute.

Kurt flung the overnight bag over his shoulder and then his eyes landed on the ice-bag. _I really shouldn't tell Blaine about it,_ he thought and threw it in the trash can. Then he sped up to where Blaine waited patiently for him. Their eyes locked for a second and they both smiled; and very similar thoughts went through their minds.

_This is it. This weekend I'll tell him how I feel. You can do this, Blaine Anderson._

_This is it. This weekend I'll tell him my real feelings. You can do this, Kurt Hummel._

"Shall we?" Blaine opened the door and Kurt strode by him in, what he hoped was, an elegant manor. He then reached out and locked the door behind them.

The drive to the Anderson residence wasn't half bad. No making out or feeling up while driving, but what had Kurt expected? Okay, _maybe_ he'd really wanted to put his hand on Blaine's clothed leg, and just _maybe_ he'd have loved to let that hand wander just a little higher, till it would've reached Blaine's…. But he didn't! And that's what counted. Right? Right.

Blaine didn't quite think thoughts along those lines. He'd already stopped the car on a lonely road and had Kurt pressed up against the side of it; ravishing the younger boy's mouth. In his head, that is. Only in his head. Sadly.

Both boys sighed at the same time and then looked at each other; smiling shyly as they did so. Just then the radio started playing the new Katy Perry song, and Blaine made a little 'squee' sound. Kurt gave him a funny look, but the curly haired boy didn't notice anything, he just turned the volume up.

"There's a stranger in my bed," Blaine sang, and Kurt couldn't help the huge smirk that displayed on his face. He couldn't help his inner comments on every line Blaine belted out. _Not a stranger, and not yet, but you just wait and see, Blaine Warbler. _

"There's a pounding in my head," _You really want to give it __**that**__ much power?_  
>"Glitter all over the room," <em>I'm not Edward Cullen, I won't spray sparkle all over your room.<em>  
>"Pink flamingos in the pool!" <em>You've always had a thing for pink, haven't you? <em>  
>"I smell like a minibar," <em>I think you smell like cologne. And man. And a faint hint of something … just Blaine.<em>  
>"DJ's passed out in the yard," <em>Oh, you've rented a DJ? Cheapskate. <em>  
>"Barbie's on the barbeque," <em>I didn't invite Barbie into this!<em>  
>"There's a hickie or a bruise!" <em>I'll make sure there is. <em>  
>"Pictures of last night; ended up online," <em>Blaine, you naughty boy! <em>A giggle bolted from Kurt's lips.  
>"I'm screwed, oh well," <em>That's really just too obvious!<em>  
>"It's a black top blur; but I'm pretty sure it ruled!" <em>I'm sure it will. Though I don't think 'rule' is the appropriate word.<em>

Kurt chuckled to himself, as Blaine began singing the chorus. _And I'm supposed to be the innocent little virgin, am I not? Kurt Hummel, get a hold of yourself! Not all songs are about sex. _Still, a tiny laugh escaped his lips once more.

All the while Kurt entertained himself with way too inappropriate thoughts, Blaine was lost in his own mind. He sang, yea, but he didn't think about the lyrics anymore, since he'd listened to the song on repeat for the last forty-four hours. What was it about the song that made Kurt giggle like that? It was like Kurt knew about a joke, that Blaine wasn't in on. Blaine caught his eyes in the chorus and he blushed. He blushed? Why did he blush? Blaine tried listening to the song while he sang. There wasn't anything directly blush-worthy in the lyrics, were there?

They didn't talk much the rest of the way to Blaine's house. What was there to be said? The boys didn't always need words. And since both of them had to figure out the best way to tell the other about their feelings, they didn't even notice the silence.

Blaine pulled up in the driveway next to his house and they quickly got out. Blaine took the overnight bag, while Kurt spaced out; looking at the house. Kurt had been here before. As in literally _here_; because he'd only been to the driveway. He'd never stepped inside the huge house in front of him. And now he really didn't want to, because what if Blaine's parents didn't like him, what if they had a scary ass butler, what if Blaine's room was really messy (not likely, but still!), what if Blaine really just wanted to be friends with him and watch Harry Potter all weekend? _Urg,_ Kurt panicked, _I don't think my brain can keep up with his obsessive Happy Potter thoughts. _

"Kurt?" Blaine turned around in the doorway.

Kurt snapped out of his depressing thoughts and pulled on a smile. _I can do this, _he told himself, as he walked up to Blaine.

"So…" Blaine started and opened the door. "Welcome to Casa Del Anderson," he said with a smile.

"Why thank you so much, my good sir," Kurt teased and walked past him; most of his insecurity gone. That was until he accidently hit his injured hand against the doorframe.

"Oh my God, ow, ow, ow!" Kurt grasped his hand with the other and held it up against his chest. It hurt like hell and there was a little pounding inside it, he didn't want to think about. It was never good when there was pounding involved in hurt placed.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Blaine asked with worry in his voice. He hadn't seen anything happening to Kurt, so he didn't understand why the other boy was whimpering in pain. Kurt looked up from his crumbled position and cursed himself. And his stupid hand. And the freaking bully who'd stepped on it. He forced a smile onto his face and straightened his back.

"Nothing, I'm okay now," he said, trying to sound as sincere as he could.

"What happened?" Blaine reached out for his hand, but Kurt just squeezed it tighter; which just made him wince again.

"I just hit my hand on the doorframe, no biggie." Even Kurt thought he sounded freakish, so he tried to be more like himself. "Won't you show me your palace, Prince Aladdin?" He knew how much Blaine loved Disney, so he thought a Disney-related joke would be the best way to proceed.

Blaine cracked a smile and sighed. "Sure. But do you trust me?" He winked as he took Kurt's (not injured) hand and led him into the house. The house was huge, massive, giant, enormous: all the words for big that Kurt could come up with went through his mind. They came into a gigantic (there's another one) hall and to the left there were a broad staircase; going up and up and up. Or at least it felt that way, when Blaine led him up them.

"Why do you even have stairs? Where's your elevator?" Kurt huffed as they finally reached the top of the stairs and he rested against the wall; trying to ignore the still growing pain in his hand.

Blaine just laughed at him. "I'm sorry love, our elevator is broken." He couldn't stop himself from the adding the little nickname; but he tried to make it light and he laughed again, this time a little forced but he hoped Kurt wouldn't notice.

Kurt didn't notice the strangled laughter, but he did indeed notice the calling. _Love? Did he just call me love? Did I hear wrong? Love? He called me love. Oh sweet Lady GaGa. _He lost his balance a bit and had to pull himself up awkwardly.

Fighting the red that spread across his cheeks, Kurt blurted out, "Care to show me your room?"

Earning another chuckle from Blaine, they walked down a short hall, where Blaine stopped outside a door.

"Please don't judge me from this, okay? I _do_ live at Dalton right now, so my room's kinda…" He didn't get to finish before Kurt pushed past him.

"Oh, shut it, Anderson," he laughed. "I'm sure your room is just…" He stopped mid-sentence as he entered the room.

It wasn't because it looked awful. It was actually quite elegantly decorated - without hinting that a gay teen lived there, of course. (which reminded Kurt: _note to self: get the story about Blaine's father. - AFTER you've told him how you feel, and you've shared a romantic Disney-like kiss._)

It was because of the _smell_. No, it didn't smell of teenage boy. And it absolutely did _not_ smell the way Finn's room smelled. And not like Kurt's own either. It smelled utterly and breathtakingly of… _Blaine_.

"Kurt?" Once again Blaine had to snap Kurt out of it.

"Yeah? Sorry, what?" And once again Kurt felt so stupid. _Stop spacing out, idiot! _

"You just kind of. . . Zoned out?" Blaine smiled at him with a raised eyebrow. _Oh, those eyebrows. I want to run my finger across them and. . . _He didn't even think the thought to the end, before he took a step closer to Blaine.

"Um, Kurt?" Blaine's voice sounded a bit freaked-out. Though in reality he just tried to breathe normally. _Why is he so close suddenly? Not that I don't like it, it's just. . . Is he touching my eyebrows? _

Kurt realized what he was doing and got a bit flushed - again. But then he smiled at Blaine. A loving smile, Blaine told himself, but he could be imagining that too.

"They're so stiff," Kurt giggled; one of those giggles that reduced Blaine to a spot on the carpet.

"Um, thanks? I guess?" He tried to concentrate on something; _anything_ ells than Kurt's soft fingertips on his forehead.

"It's a compliment," Kurt reassured him, and then he caught Blaine's eyes.

They looked at each other for quite some time. Blaine took a teeny tiny step forward and took one of Kurt's still playing hands in his.

"Kurt," he mumbled and stepped even closer; squeezing Kurt's hand a little.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered, as he closed his eyes ever so slowly.

**Yup, so .. THERE! Dun, dun duuuhhhhnnnn! Until next chapter (which will be up faster than this one, I promise!) see ya! :D 3**


	5. Princess Pretty?

**And so, ladies and gentlemen: here's chapteeeerrrhh.. where are we again? OH! Chapter five, that's true! And I know it's so short, but I had to make up for the no-chapter-in-a-freaking-month-disaster I did last time. Oh, and then I kinda got a message sayin' WRITE MORE, DON'T LEAVE ME HERE - I really really loved that review :D My fav so far. Aaaanyways, here it is! ENJOY! **

The two boys were standing close; holding hands, with closed eyes. It was like they breathed the same air. Like they were the only two people in the house, the town; even the world. Blaine moved his head slightly forward, feeling Kurt's breath on his own lips. _This is it_, he thought, _ finally. _

They were interrupted by a loud thud. A pair of adorable - to Kurt anyway, Blaine did not use that adjective in his mind, he'd rather use annoying - dark brown eyes peeked at them through the door. A tiny hand rose slowly to a red mouth - no, _really_, it was all red. _She must've eaten lollipops again._ Blaine's thoughts were interrupted by a high-pitched scream.

"BLAAAAAAAINEEEEEEE!" _Oh no_. A pair of thin arms threw themselves around Blaine's neck; causing Kurt to take a few steps back.

"I've missed you, have you missed me too? Mommy and daddy were all gone, and you were at the stupid school, and I hate that school, y'know, Blaine, and it's a really bad school, cuz' you're never at home, daddy always says so too, but then mommy will look at him real' evil-like, and then he just doesn't say anything, and you know what, Blaine? I got a new teddybear, and he's called Wesley, cuz your friend Wes is all nice 'n stuff, and you should invite him over, or I should, and we could have a tea party, and Wes could sit with Wesley, and they could be, like, bestest friends, and then we'd all go to the park, right?"

The little girl in Blaine's arms finally took the time to breath, and she looked up to see Blaine smiling a bit. Then she suddenly turned around and locked eyes with Kurt.

"Who're you?" Her eyes were as cold as ice.

"EMMA!" Blaine gasped. _Why, oh God, why must she be at home? _

"Oh, so your name is Emma?" Kurt said and ignored Blaine's outburst. "I'm Kurt - it's very nice to meet you." Kurt reached his hand out to the little girl, who still looked undetermined.

"Kurt? That's a weird name," was her only response. Blaine was about to take her by the collar and throw her out, when Kurt answered.

"I get that a lot. That's why I like my middle name better," he said and smiled. _Middle name? Oh. I want to know that middle name. Urg. Throw Emma out or let her stay? I could ask him the name later . . . _

"What's your middle name?" Emma asked with big eyes; now a bit curious.

"Elizabeth. Like my mother," Kurt said; still smiling. _Okay, I must make this girl like me. She can only be Blaine's little sister with that head of hair. _

"Awww, that's soooo pretty!" Emma's looks softened and she took a hold of Kurt's hands. "What's your mommy like? Is she pretty, just like her name?" Blaine was about to interrupt, he _knew_ how much it hurt when Kurt had to talk about his mother.

But Kurt just laughed slightly. "She was very beautiful, yes."

Emma frowned. She looked like she was in deep thought. "Emma, maybe…" Blaine didn't get any further, before Emma had shoved Kurt to the bed and made him sit down.

"Was? Is she gone?" Emma asked with a very serious expression on her face. Kurt just nodded as an answer.

"But she was pretty, when she was here?" She earned another laugh from Kurt.

"Yes. Very, very pretty." Emma immediately brightened at Kurt's words.

"Was she, like, princess pretty? Or just lady pretty? Was she pretty like you? You're kinda pretty." Blaine had to choke down a laugh. _Oh, we must be related in some way, then_, he thought and went over to his chair to sit and listen to the other two's conversation. _I kind of feel like I'm interrupting something - and it's __**my**__ room? _

"She was lady pretty, I think," Kurt said. _This is the weirdest conversation, I've ever had._ "And people do say I look like here." As he began to describe his mother, Blaine imagined her in front of him. Kurt in female form. He chuckled, which made Kurt and Emma look at him.

"What is so funny?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing," Blaine said and rose from the chair. He then turned his attention to his sister. "So, Emma, babe, why are you home, I thought you'd be at a sleepover this weekend?"

"Oh," Emma said, and Kurt couldn't help noticing they said 'oh' the exact same way. "I'm gonna go to Carmen's later, but I had to get my stuff first."

_Of course you had… _"So, when are you going?"

"It sounds like ya want me to go, dearest brother," Emma smirked. _Well, damn. Now I look like a lousy brother. _

"Oh no, honey, I just wanted to know if you'd want to watch the first Harry Potter movie with us, since that is what we'll be doing." _When you're here, at least._

"Aww, I love that movie, of course I'd love to… Oh." She turned to look at Kurt. "If you don't mind, that is?"

Kurt looked up at Blaine and couldn't really read the face he was making. _Is that a let's-watch-harry-potter-with-my-adorable-little-sister-look or a tell-her-no-so-we-can-begin-where-we-left-off-before-look? _

"Of course I don't mind," Kurt said, "I'd love to watch my very first Harry Potter movie with such a beauty." He shot Blaine a look. "Well, such beauties," he corrected.

Blaine felt his face get a bit hotter, and so did Emma, until she remembered the rest of the sentence.

"Wait. Your _what?_" And then Kurt was at it again, trying to explain why he hadn't watched Harry Potter before.

**Did I mention I have an exam on Monday - which is like.. tomorrow? And that I still haven't read anything? Oh well. I finished the chapter! So I hope you enjoyed it :D **


	6. Holding Hands

**Hi again :D Before I begin, I have to say, em, the song in chapter 4 was Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F) by Katy Perry - and I own nothing! ..yea. So, um, here we go again: ENJOY! ..Oh wait! There may or may not come some of the long awaited M-rated (light M, but still!) stuff in this chapter, so .. BEWARE! ;)**

_So here we are. In an empty house. In my room. On the bed. Watching Harry (freaking) Potter. So why, for all that's holy, is my little sister sitting __**between**__ us holding Kurt's __**hand**__? _Blaine frowned silently and shifted his weight on the bed. He had had a plan. He had figured out everything he wanted to say. And now he couldn't say it for the next two hours.

"Ew, I hate that guy," Emma said, as Snape came into the screen, and scooted closer to Kurt, who giggled.

"I get why. Somebody should teach that man how to wash his hair." Emma laughed and moved even closer to Kurt. Blaine felt his stomach do flip-flops. And not in the good Oh-God-I-just-love-him-so-much-way, it was more like the Will-he-think-badly-of-me-if-I-throw-her-out-the-window-kind-of-way. _Normally I'm not jealous - I __**am**__ a dapper prince after all - and especially not over my little sister. I love my sister, I really do. She's sweet and beautiful (no, I did not just compliment myself), and adorable, and… And totally sitting in Kurt's lap? _Blaine choked down a growl. _She's your sister, damn it! _

"Kurt, can I call you Elizabeth? Cuz' I think Elizabeth is a pretty name, and then I could nickname you, like, Eliza or Eli or even Liza! That'd be totally cool. I've never had a friend named Liza before," Emma babbled, while Kurt tried to watch the movie.

Or at least he pretended to. In reality he was watching Blaine out of the corner of his eyes. _God, Emma's cute all right, but why couldn't she have walked in, like, ten minutes later? And what's with the sitting in my lap?_ _If I wanted someone in my lap, I would've just grabbed him and pulled him over here. Well, no I wouldn't, but, well, yea. _Muttering on in his own mind, Kurt didn't notice Blaine looking at him - again.

Blaine shifted his weight again, accidently (or so he told himself) brushing Kurt's knee with his own. But that was as close as he got through the next hour of the movie. Until Kurt (kind-of-not-really) screamed.

"EEEEEEEK, what is _that_?" He hid his face his hands, causing Emma to slide off his lap.

"It's just You-know-who eating a unicorn, Liza? Don't worry, he's not really that scary, he's actually just sitting on another man's face, which is really, like, ew, but it's not like he's that disgusting, it's more like in Harry Potter six, when he. . ."

"EMMA!" Blaine interrupted the little girl in the midst of ruing _all our freaking weekend. The whole point is that he doesn't know what happened, and I can let him hide in my arms. _

"What?" She looked at her older brother with an innocent look on her face.

"You're revealing the whole series, and Kurt hasn't seen it before, so maybe. . ." He didn't get any further before Kurt nearly threw himself into his arms.

"Ohmygod, Ohmygod, what was that, is it gone, did it get him, Ohmygod did he survive?" He babbled and buried his face in Blaine's shoulder. _Well. Not quite how I expected it to happen, but I'll live, _Blaine thought and brought an arm to rest on Kurt's back.

"Relax Kurt, he got away safely." Blaine heard Kurt breathe out heavily.

"Sorry," he mumbled as a slight blush found the way to his cheeks. But Blaine just chuckled lightly at the younger boy. _It doesn't bother me at all, actually this is what I wanted, and if I hadn't had my baby sister here, I probably would have pulled you closer and k. . . _"It's okay," was all that left his lips.

Kurt didn't leave his new found position close by Blaine's side, but quite soon Emma had her head in his lap too. The three of them sat through the rest of the movie without saying anything more. If you didn't count all Kurt's eep and eek's, that is. When the movie finished Emma yawned loudly.

"I think I'll have to go to Carmen's now, or they'll start without me, and that would just be _s-a-d_!" She made movements with her finger as she said the last word, and Kurt almost laughed at this - _that little girl has almost as much sass as me!_ "So if you two will excuse me." She walked to the door, but suddenly came to a halt.

"Oh," she said and turned. Then she ran into Blaine's arms. "I've missed you, and now I'll miss you again. Come home next holiday, please? Bring Liza! Or Kurt, if ya wanna call 'im that." She sprinted to the door again yelling "See ya Liza!" as she slammed the door shut. The two teenage boys stood in silence for a bit.

"So…" Blaine said.

"Yea," Kurt added.

"That's Emma." Blaine tried looking at anything ells but the beautiful boy in front of him. _Great, Anderson, point out the obvious. _

"She's cute," Kurt answered and nodded mentally; _just like her brother… _

"She _is_ my sister, after all." Blaine laughed. _That's right. Play it cool. It's absolutely normal to play it cool. Gosh, I need to get a grip!_

Kurt just smiled at the older boy, but inside he panicked. _Did I say that last bit out loud? Read thoughts? No, then he would've already been running away screaming. Not that I think about __**that**__ all the time! _Kurt blushed as he had an inner discussion with himself.

_He blushed? _Blaine thought. _So I hit the spot? He thinks I'm cute? Well, I'd rather have handsome, but I'll take what I can get right now. _

"So, um, should we get some snacks for the next movie or are you too tired of Harry Potter already?" _Pleasesayyes, pleasesayyes, pleasesayyes._

"Sure," Kurt said. _I could've been thinking about some other kind of snack, but I didn't! _"I want to know what happens next!" He added a little too eager for his own taste. _Tune it down, Hummel. _

They both walked to the door, when Blaine's hand brushed Kurt's. The said boy screaked and took a step to his left; hitting the doorframe with his shoulder. He looked up to see Blaine starring worried at him.

"Oh, clumsy me, sorry," he mumbled and quickly rushed through the door: leaving Blaine to stand alone with himself and his thoughts. _Okay, this is getting weird. Normally he wouldn't pull away from me? Did I do something wrong? Maybe he sensed my feelings and doesn't feel the same way? What if he just wants to leave? What if he doesn't even… _

"Blaine?" Kurt called from down the stairs. "You coming?"

Blaine shook his head. _He would have talked to me about it, if that was the case. I'm sure of it. _"Yea, be right there!" And then he sped down the stairs to get snacks with his - for now at least - friend.

It wasn't until halfway through the next movie that something happened. Nothing big, of course. Just a tiny brush of the hands. Not the same as last time, so no flinching from Kurt's side. Blaine noticed. _I have to ask what's wrong with his hand..._ But he didn't get the chance to before the brushing became holding hands. _He's just scared, he's just scared, he's just... I don't see what's scary about this part of the movie. Sure, Snape's there, but still? _He stole a glance at the boy next to him and _Nope, he's not scared. He's kind of smiling? _

Kurt didn't look at Blaine even though he felt his gaze at him. _It's not too much, right? It's not like I'm throwing him into the mattress or anything. Oh, wouldn't that be nice, though. Urg, get it together Kurt, you're __**not**__ going to, ahem, get excited next to the boy you like when you're watching Harry Potter! Well. He's watching it at least. I think. _

Kurt scooted a little closer when the dark part of the movie began. Darkness, snakes and screaming, yup, just what they needed to create a romantic mood. Well, okay, Kurt _did_ feel a little scared when suddenly out of freaking nowhere, this giant snake appeared: but maybe that was only a good thing, because it made him move even closer to Blaine; who had to take their hands into his lap, so they wouldn't get squashed between the two teens.

It wasn't much more than holding hands, but hey, they did it again in the third movie, and _that's a step forward, isn't it? Though, I've held his hand before. But this is different! _Blaine debated mentally. So when it was time for them to sleep, he thought he'd made it through the day alright. Even if he hadn't found the perfect moment to tell Kurt about his feelings.

_I still have tomorrow_, he thought as he laid down on his guest-bed-slash-sofa. He had insisted on Kurt taking his bed. _Dapper prince, not hobbit_, he mumbled to himself as both boys' breathing began to slow.

Blaine had just fallen asleep, when he was woken by a loud whimper. He looked at his bed, where Kurt rested with his back turned to Blaine. He got up and walked over to the other boy.

"Kurt?" He didn't receive an answer, so he walked a little closer and saw that Kurt was holding his own hand to his chest.

"Kurt?" He tried again and this time Kurt made a tiny noise. "Kurt, what's wrong?" Blaine placed his hand on the brunette's shoulder and pulled slightly, making him turn. Even in the dim light from the moon shining through the window, Blaine could see that Kurt's hand was swollen and dark.

"Kurt! What happened?" The younger teen broke into a louder sobbing and shook his head. "Did someone do this to you?" Blaine asked and had to control his anger. _If any of those bastards hurt him, I'm gonna…_ "It hurts," Kurt whispered and pressed the hand closer.

"We have to get you to the E.R. Wait here, I'll call someone." Blaine stood to go grab his phone, but Kurt stopped him by grabbing him with his left hand.

"Please don't leave," he said through tears. He never knew anything could hurt this much and he didn't want to be alone with the pain. Blaine looked around the room, confused. _What do I do?_

"Okay," he breathed. "Okay. Kurt, we have to go to the E.R, all right?" Kurt just nodded in response and sat up awkwardly on the bed; still holding his hand close. They didn't even bother to put clothes on, they just pulled on their jackets -Kurt with Blaine's help- and then they began the drive to the nearest E.R.

The drive didn't take long, but the silence was so thick you could cut through it with a knife. So Blaine turned on the radio and quietly mumbled along, trying his utmost best not to listen to Kurt's little sobs of pain. When they arrived at the E.R, Blaine quickly ran around the car to help Kurt out, then he kicked the door closed and locked the car.

They came into the waiting area after speaking with the receptionist. She was an old, but very lovely lady who didn't ask questions. But Blaine did.

"Who did this, Kurt?" He asked as they sat down; Kurt now holding an ice-bag he got from the reception-lady to his hand.

"I don't know," he mumbled and didn't look Blaine in the eyes. _This was not how it was supposed to go. It was supposed to be perfect!_ He felt the tears come again.

"Please don't say that Kurt, it's important that your school gets to know!" Blaine urged. _And I need to know whom I have to go kill… _

"But I really don't know!" _I may have an idea, but it's not like, I'm sure. _"I didn't see him. I was busy reading your text." Kurt blushed slightly at his own revelation. Blaine wanted to say some more, but just then a doctor came out and called his name. Kurt looked at Blaine with pleading eyes, and the doctor agreed to let the curly hair boy go with him.

A few examinations and a long speech of take-care-of-yourself later, they were on their way out to the car again. It hadn't taken more than an hour.

"Why didn't you tell me, Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"I…" Kurt sniffed. "I just wanted our weekend to be perfect."

"It still is," Blaine said and took Kurt's (not injured) hand. "And now that they've fixed you up, we can go home and tomorrow we'll watch the rest of the Harry Potter movies, okay?"

Kurt smiled through his tears. "Okay," he whispered.

When they got home - Kurt a hand short, since it was wrapped in all kinds of bandage - they headed straight for Blaine's room. Both of the boys were dead-tired and just wanted to go to sleep. But they encountered a problem. Kurt wanted to get out of his sweaty clothes -_do you really get sweaty from going to the E.R?_- and Blaine let him borrow a pair of P.J pants. The problem then came to sight, when Blaine heard weird sounds from the bathroom.

"Blaine?" Kurt's small voice soon sounded from the door.

"Yea?" Blaine walked to the door, and pushed it open; knowing that Kurt hadn't locked it.

"I can't…" Kurt came with a sobbing-like sound again and gestured to his clothes; his pants hang awkwardly on his hips and his shirt had only one button undone. "I can't even… without my hand… I just…" Blaine shushed him.

"It's okay, Kurt, don't worry, I'll help you." Blaine gulped inaudibly. He may have sounded calm and mature, but he felt his heartbeat quicken. _Stop it. It's not like that. You'll just help him out of his clothes. _Blaine moved a little closer and started with the buttons of the younger boy's shirt. The more buttons he undid, the more skin was exposed, and he felt himself having a hard time breathing.

After opening the buttons, Blaine pushed the shirt down and off Kurt's arms and then threw it into the hamper in the bathroom. He had to take a second not to stare at the half-naked boy in front of him.

Kurt found himself blushing. _This is not the first time you've been without a shirt in front of someone, Kurt Hummel, so get a grip! _But he still couldn't help the little sound that escaped his throat when Blaine loosened his pants. Blaine caught his eyes; his pupils expanded.

"Kurt," he said with a low voice.

**DUN, DUN, DUN, DUUUUUUN! .. Sorry, I'm gonna do it again, since it kinda got longer than the other chapters :D But you feel the se…. *cough* love coming, right? **

**Um, I just have to say sorry, if this *point* is not how an injury is threatened. I've never broken or hurt anything, so I don't really know how it's supposed to go. Well, I hope you enjoyed it! **

**- Oh, and please review, they make my heart, like, flutter really crazily, yay! *throws hands into the air* **


	7. Meant to be

**Hello my lovelies! I officially started my summer vacation yesterday! (Thank God it's finally at least a BIT sunny in Denmark) Now I have plenty of time to write for you :D ..So without further a due, ENJOY! (Edit: I just got a review saying someone would die omg? So I'm sorry if the last bit is a bit rushed, I just HAD to update tonight!)**

"W..what?" Kurt whispered nervously.

Blaine just looked at him with a warm gaze. _I love you. I want to kiss you, I want to run my hands through your perfect hair, I want to throw you on the bed, I want to touch you, I want to make you moan, I want you to be mine. I want to__** make**__ you mine. _He gulped and smiled at the younger boy in a -hopefully- reassuring way.

Kurt was confused. And terrible close to a stage of excitement that were visible. So when Blaine let the PJ pants fall, Kurt quickly stepped out of them; turning around slightly to hide. _Way to go, just the day to wear tight-fitting briefs._ Not that he ever wore anything ells, but he had to keep his mind from anything that had to do with Blaine -who suddenly was on his knees right in front of him.

Blaine held out the fresh pair of PJ pants out to make Kurt step into them. He noticed the slight blush on the younger boy's cheeks and just prayed that his own embarrassment wasn't obvious. Kurt didn't move, so Blaine looked up at him.

"C'mon, the quicker you get into these, the quicker we can be in our warm beds." He tried sounding relaxed and matter-of-fact, when he on the inside wasn't any of those. He was in an inner battle. _Throw Kurt down on bed - help him into his pants - throw Kurt down on the bed - help him into his pants - throw pants down on bed, help himself into Kurt. _Blaine blinked a few times when Kurt put his left hand on his shoulder to steady himself. _Oh. Fuck. That is __**not**__ good. _

Kurt didn't notice the strained expression on Blaine's face. Nor did he notice the quite visible bulge in the older boy's pants. He just quickly stepped into the pants and Blaine pulled them up; tightening them around Kurt's _very lovable and pretty and diva-ish and screw-worthy _hips.

"There," Blaine said with a slightly high-pitched voice and patted Kurt's shoulder awkwardly.

"Thanks," Kurt choked out and turned to the bed; trying to hide …_something_, that was suddenly way too visible for his own opinion.

"..welcome," Blaine mumbled and crawled - yes crawled; because he too had something to hide - back into his bed-slash-sofa. "Night Kurt."

"Night Blaine." Kurt pulled the comforter close and closed his eyes.

Both the boys fell asleep soon after . . . Nope, they didn't. Both of them tossed and turned -as quietly as they could; afraid to wake the other. And when they finally fell asleep? They dreamed of each other. Each other naked in a shared bed. What a night.

When they woke up, both boys were quiet. They still smiled - a little forced, but at least they tried - at each other, but they didn't lock eyes more than two seconds at a time. They ate breakfast in Blaine's _huge ass_ kitchen and after that they just sat and tried to find a comfortable way to speak to each other again. Kurt sighed and was the first to speak. _This is so awkward. It's not like he noticed anything yesterday. _

"So, Blaine," he said causing the older teen to look at him. "Should we jump into the next movie?" This made Blaine smile and it seemed like they both relaxed remarkably.

"Sure," he answered and smiled down into his cup of steaming hot coffee. As he lowered his eyes, his gaze fell on Kurt's bandaged hand. He felt himself frown. _Who would want to hurt Kurt like that? You can't just break someone's hand by accident, can you? _He didn't get to think about it much though, because Kurt was already half-way up the stairs, calling his name.

"C'mon Blaine! You're so slow!" Kurt was well aware, that he sounded like a five year old, but what did it matter when Blaine ran past him with an angelic smile on his lips, yelling teasingly back at him.

"Who's slow now?" And yes, there might have been a tongue sticking out when he's finished calling. And yes, maybe Kurt had sprinted up -_How can a boy who absolutely hates exercise run so fast?_- and pushed himself past Blaine to get to the bed first.

"I call dibs!" Kurt giggled at his own childlike behavior.

"On what?" Blaine asked, as he stepped into the room; panting lightly. _Your heart. _Kurt gulped. He could not say that out loud. But he could be a little honest, right? _Right. _

"On… having your lap as a pillow," he said as relaxed as he could manage; trying to ignore the small stutter that slipped through his lips.

"Oh. Okay, I accept your calling, then," Blaine answered and -for God know what time that morning- smiled at Kurt. _That is a good sign, right? He wouldn't have said it if he didn't mean it. I get to have his head in my lap. Kurt's head in my lap. Ohmygod. I'm going to faint or something. And by something I mean poke him in the back of his head. And not with my fingers. Ohdearestgod. This cannot go anything but wrong. _

Instead of showing his mind crashing, Blaine walked over to his TV and put the next Harry Potter - Harry Potter and the prisoner of Azkaban - movie into the DVD player. Just when he went to sit down next to Kurt - in the end of the bed, so he could have _Kurt's freaking head in his freaking lap_ - a familiar melody sounded throughout the room. Kurt locked eyes with Blaine and sighed.

"That must be my dad," he said and started looking through his clothes - _How did it suddenly become all messy in this tiny bag? _- searching for his phone. Lady GaGa's Edge of Glory sounded louder and louder and finally Kurt fished it up from the pants he'd worn the day before.

"Hello?" He breathed as he slid his thump over the phone.

Blaine couldn't quite detect what was said on the other end, but Kurt did seem to blush a bit _and_ he seemed to frown more with each passing second.

"Yes. Yes Dad, I'm fine." Another frown. "We're watchi… _Yes_ dad, we're really watching Harry Potter." Kurt shook his head at something his dad said. "No. No, I didn't!" He argued, and if Blaine had heard correctly Kurt's father had said "Didn't you say those movies sucks?" or something similar to that. Blaine had to choke down a laugh. Because, yes, Kurt had said that Harry Potter sucked. And Blaine had been shocked. But not shocked enough to not fight back in the argument. And he had finally convinced Kurt to watch them with him, had he not?

"Yes dad. Yes. I will. Love you too." With a deep sigh Kurt hang up and sat heavily on the bed. Blaine looked at the brunette and considered asking him what they had talked about. But then again, he also considered taking Kurt's hand and tell him, how much he was in love with him. And the thought of just throwing Kurt into the matrass had crossed his mind too, even though he'd never admit it out loud. Instead of doing any of the things he really wanted, he settled for a less complicated sentence.

"So," he said, stretching the word out. "You're calling dips on my lap, huh?"

Blaine thought he saw Kurt blush a little before he broke into a soft chuckle. It could be his imagination though. Kurt turned his body so he faced Blaine.

"Yes." He thought about how to put his next words. He shrugged at himself and just said it, as it came into his head - a little teasingly. "And that means Blaine Warbler, my good sir, that you have to lay down so I can get myself comfortable with your legs." Yes, Kurt did know he could've phrased it another way, but when he saw the look Blaine gave him, he wouldn't have missed it for anything in the world.

Blaine's cheeks took a piercing red color and his eyes actually _rolled_ back. Then he breathed out loudly and leaned back against the wall. He smiled at Kurt and held his hand out as if to say Ta-dah-here's-your-seat! Kurt giggled and laid down on Blaine's thighs as the older boy pushed play on his remote-control.

After making himself comfortable he sighed and focused on the movie. It was by far - for now at least - the darkest and scariest Harry Potter movie. Kurt even had to push himself closer to Blaine, and when the darkest part was on the TV-screen, Kurt wasn't looking at it. He was hiding his face in Blaine's thighs. Not that Blaine minded. Not at all. At least that's what he tried to tell himself. When the movie ended, Kurt rose from his spot in Blaine's lap and rubbed his eyes.

"Tired?" Blaine asked while he discretely tugged his pants down a little. They were beginning to strain a bit.

"No," Kurt choked and suddenly Blaine realized that he was crying. Or had been.

"Kurt, are you crying?" He asked, just a teeny tiny bit shocked. "Over Harry Potter?"

Kurt glared at him, but it didn't quite catch the diva-feeling it normally had to it. Tears tend to do that to glares. Then he sniffed and sat up straight.

"Fine, I cried over a stupid movie. So what? It was sad! He left, for God's sake, Blaine. How can that even be fair? He was his only real family, and…"

Kurt stopped in the middle of his rambling when he saw the look on Blaine's face. It looked like he could burst into tears any moment; blissful tears. Tears of happy feelings. Pure feelings. Pure adoration. _It's just you jumping into conclusions again!_ Kurt told himself, though he did smile back at Blaine. The sat in silence for a few moments before Blaine stood up to put the next movie in. He hurried back to the bed, but Kurt had moved. He sat against the wall, where Blaine had sat before.

"I think it's only fair, if you get your share too," Kurt said and patted on his left thigh. Blaine laughed and jumped onto the bed; and then put his head to rest in Kurt's lap. _This is the best day in my entire life,_ he though and nuzzled a bit closer to Kurt's stomach. A shy hand came to rest on his head.

"Do you mind?" Kurt asked and ran his good hand through the dark curls.

"No," Blaine mumbled, closed his eyes and listened to the familiar Harry Potter theme play. In the middle of the whole Harry-finally-gets-Cho-scene (which actually was one of his favorite parts of the movie) Blaine couldn't stop himself from speaking at least a bit of what was on his mind. He hadn't been able to focus on the last two movies, since, well, it was pretty damn hard when he had Kurt inches away from him - and they were touching all the time.

"Kurt?"

"Mmh?" The brunette answered without taking his eyes off the screen. _They're not so bad, after all, these Harry Potter movies. Still a bit cheesy with the whole kissing-under-the-mistletoe-thing, but it's rather endearing. _

When Blaine didn't actually say anything more, Kurt finally tore his gaze from the screen and downwards. The curly haired teen looked like he wanted to say something more, but he found himself unable to find the right words, so he just closed his mouth and shook his head.

"What is it, Blaine?" Kurt urged. _It sounded important. He can't just stop there, when he got my attention. Can he? _There was a moment of silence before Blaine finally took a deep breath. _I can do this_, he thought and sat up next to Kurt.

"I'd very much like to…" he gulped. "Kiss you." He finished softly, holding Kurt's gaze locked with his own eyes; making him unable to look away.

Kurt's mind was a mess. _Did he just say that? Did he really say he wanted to kiss me? I must've heard it wrong. It must be that stupid cheesy kissing scene we're watching! Maybe he read my mind or something, but what should I do? Ohmygod, I should probably answer him or something, but I don't know what to say or do or anything! I'm going to panic! _

"May I?" Blaine asked hesitantly when he didn't answer.

Kurt just looked at him for a moment; his mind suddenly blank. Blaine _freaking_ Anderson - his unrequited love for the past weeks - wanted to kiss him. He felt his eyebrows rise faintly and he nodded. Blaine smiled and leaned in closer. Inches away from Kurt he stopped. The younger boy had stopped breathing.

"Are you sure?" He whispered without even meaning to. Kurt nodded again, but Blaine didn't do anything to move closer. Insecure as he was, he didn't want Kurt to kiss him, just because he asked him to. And he definitely didn't want Kurt to hate him. Kurt breathed out loudly and closed his eyes into a frown. He had waited for this for weeks. And now Blaine wasn't going to do anything? On the other hand… _He __**did**__ say he wanted to kiss me. That's a permission directed at me, isn't it? _Kurt opened his eyes to find a nervous-looking Blaine still close to his face. Kurt took a deep breath and closed the tiny distance between them.

Even his dreams didn't feel this good. Blaine's warm lips sent shivers up Kurt's spine and vice versa. They fit together like a puzzle - _I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece_ - Kurt chuckled a bit at the memory of the first time he saw Blaine sing. They parted, but not more than so they could breathe a bit. Then Blaine leaned forward again; capturing the lips he'd dreamt of for weeks. He sucked lightly at Kurt's lower lip and the younger boy parted his lips in a sigh of pleasure.

_This is … _Kurt thought.

_This is …_ Blaine thought.

_Like we're meant to be_, they both concluded as Blaine let his tongue slip through Kurt's lips.

**Sooo.. Yeah. I ended up being cheesy and such, but I couldn't help myself. I mean - look at those two; they deserve cheesy! And you can all thank the lovely singer Adele for this chapter, since I've been listening to her aaaaall day to finish. Well. I hope it was worth the wait! (And no, this is not the last chapter. I promised you smut, did I not? *laughs*)**


	8. Confessions on Swings

**HELLOOOO! Okay, before I start I just have to say: I'M SOOOO SORRYYYYY! .. I **_**KNOW**_** I screwed up in the last chapter, about the order of the Harry Potter movies, but I was tired. So .. Just forgive me, please? Oh, and I think this one will be kinda fluffy. Kinda a lot fluffy. Just so you know. I know you got a chapter yesterday, but what can I say? Fluffy-Klaine came flying into my face! **

**With that out of the way: ENJOY CHAPTER EIGHT! **

Kissing Blaine was like standing on a rainbow, gold already found and in hand - with unicorns flying around. Okay, that was the gayest thing Kurt had ever thought, but it was true. There was nothing that could ever compare to kissing Blaine. Ever!

Kissing Kurt was like lying on a cloud with butterflies flying around and _inside_ of them. Like kissing a pair of warm, soft pieces of the sky. Blaine had never experienced anything like it. Not that he had a lot of experience on the kissing-area, but still.

They didn't even watch the movie after the kiss. And when it actually ended? They didn't even bother to get up and put the next one on, or at least turn off the TV. They continued to lay on the bed kissing or just looking into each other's eyes. No words were spoken. Their legs were intertwined - as were their fingers - and their heads were on the same pillow. They didn't move for hours - and they probably wouldn't have, if Blaine's stomach hadn't growled. Loud.

"Hungry?" Kurt laughed and let go of Blaine's hand. His voice sounded a bit strange, but he shrugged it off. They _had_ been silent for a few hours, so maybe he just needed some water.

"Just a bit," the older boy said and sat up, his voice also rasping a bit.

They walked down to the kitchen hand in hand, and only released each other when Blaine had to use his hand to roam around in the fridge. It was like they didn't want to let go when they had finally grabbed a hold of each other. Blaine got out a few things from the cabins in the kitchen and Kurt soon get the idea of what he wanted for dinner. _Spaghetti. How romantic. I have to make him watch something other than Disney. Lady and the Tramp __**is**__ a sweet movie and all, but still,_ Kurt thought as he turned on the stove to boil some water. They worked side by side, smiling and brushing by each other from time to time, as if they'd always been together.

Blaine noticed the silence in the room, when they stood next to each other; waiting for the pasta - _It's pasta, Kurt, not spaghetti!_ - to boil. So he walked over to the radio and turned it on. A familiar song sounded through the room and just as he was about to sing along, he heard Kurt's beautiful voice forming the words. It's not that Blaine didn't think Kurt could sing this song, he just hadn't expected him to know it.

"The book of love is long and boring; No one can lift a damn thing." Kurt sang quietly; not noticing Blaine inching closer.  
>"It's full of charts and facts and figures - and instructions for dancing." He took a deep breath to get the right amount of pressure on the words. "But I -" He led the word stretch out.<p>

"I love it when you read to me," Blaine finished as he put his arms around the slightly taller boy's waist.

"And you -" Kurt continued, stretching out another word, as if they'd sung this song together a million times.

"You can read my anything." Blaine placed his chin in the crook of Kurt's neck. They continued to sing the verse together.

"The book of love has music in it," The brunette hummed and stirred in the pasta.

"In fact that's where music comes from," sang the older boy; lifting his head a bit from his boyfriend's - _We're boyfriends now, right? Ohmygod, I don't know. Would it be too pathetic to ask?_ - shoulder.

"Some of it is just transcendental," Kurt sang.

"Some of it is just really dumb." They both chuckled at little at the last sentence. They kept singing the rest of the song together; making it a duet by finishing the other's lines. Kurt didn't sing along very much at the last part of the song, but Blaine just finished it anyway. It wasn't like the song was written for them, so he couldn't see the embarrassing part of it.

"And you -  
>You ought to give me wedding rings.<br>You ought to give me wedding rings," he finished.

"It's a pretty song," Blaine whispered and placed a feather-light kiss on Kurt's cheek. Soon after they sat down at the dining table - which was, like everything ells in the mansion (_it's just a house, Kurt, not a mansion!_), huge. They sat next to each other (_Why can't we sit in each our end and pretend we're royalty, Blaine?)_ and ate in comfortable silence. When they were done Blaine took out their plates and put them in the dishwasher. Afterwards he pulled Kurt into a hug.

"You know, we should go watch the rest of the movies, or we won't make it tonight," Kurt mumbled.

"We'll just watch them tomorrow." Blaine snuggled into the crook of Kurt's neck. He was becoming quite fond of that spot.

"You do remember that I have to go home tomorrow, right?" Blaine growled as he realized Kurt was right. They had to watch the movie. But he didn't want to. He just wanted to hug, or hold hands, or…

"Let's go for a walk," he blurted out as the idea popped into his head and took a step away from the other teen.

"What?" Kurt raised an eyebrow and laughed a bit at Blaine's puppy-face. "Okay, okay, we'll go for a walk, so stop pouting. You big baby."

They put their jackets and shoes on - Kurt with help from Blaine, since his right hand was _still_ a big puddle of messy bandages - and then they were on their way. To where Kurt didn't know, but Blaine seemed like he had a plan. It was beginning to darken outside, so they got a little daring and held hands while walking close. Blaine suddenly released Kurt's hand and roamed around in his pockets.

"There!" He said triumphantly as he pulled out his iPod. "You, sir, should be honored. I don't share my earplugs with just anyone." He gave Kurt the left earplug and put the right in his own ear.

"Oh, I am honored, don't worry," Kurt chuckled.

Soon they were walking hand in hand down the darkening street while singing along to Blaine's iPod. Almost everything was top 40, but Kurt noticed a few of his own favorites in between the songs. _If he has my favorite songs on his iPod, how long has he felt this way? If this is the way he feels. Well, of course it's how he feels, but maybe he's just… Stop it, Hummel! You're depressing yourself. And here you are, walking hand in hand with your boyfri… Are we boyfriends now? I guess we are. Boyfriends. With Blaine __**freaking**__ Anderson. Wauw. _

Blaine led them to a park, where he stopped and looked around. Normally he'd take Emma with him, and she'd pick the thing she wanted to play. But now he had Kurt with him, so he couldn't just go sit on the -

"Let's sit on the swings?" Kurt asked shyly. Blaine laughed and nodded, pulling Kurt with him to the swings. They sat so that they could still hold hands; Blaine on Kurt's left.

"We're holding hands an awful lot today, aren't we?" Kurt asked as he kicked the ground; making the swing move.

"Isn't that okay?" Blaine said, trying to sound light, though he was nervous for the answer. Kurt just smiled and leaned over; closing the short distance between them. It was a light and short kiss, but it meant the world to the two boys.

"Does this mean…" Kurt started, but closed his mouth.

"What?" Blaine asked squeezing Kurt's hand a bit to urge him on.

"That we're…" He gulped. "Um. Y'know." _Why can't I just say it? It's not like it's going to kill me, and he already know I'm about to say-_

"Boyfriends?" Blaine finished with a smile; making Kurt blush a little.

"Yeah," he breathed and looked over at the curly haired teen by his side.

"Do you want us to be?" He asked; trying to make Kurt take the decision. _I don't want to push him. _

"Yes." Kurt said unable to hide his smile. "I'd love that."

That night when they got home from the park, they slept next to each other in Blaine's bed.

The next day Blaine drove Kurt home, and even though they couldn't kiss goodbye (Burt was standing on the doorstep - and Kurt had felt a little feverish ever since they got up in the morning), they hadn't ever felt closer.

Later that night they were both on Skype - as they had promised each other earlier. But as the conversation started, Blaine realized that Kurt didn't say a single word. He had even waved his 'hello'.

BA: Why are we not talking?  
>Blaine figured they could just write each other, if Kurt didn't feel like talking.<p>

Kurt: I kind of, maybe, definitely lost my voice.  
>He sighed and tightened the scarf around his neck; hoping that some miracle would give him his voice back.<p>

BA: What? You okay?  
><em>It's my fault. I shouldn't have taken him outside with me yesterday. <em>

Kurt: Yes, I'm fine.  
><em>As fine as I can be, at least. <em>

BA: What happened?  
><em>Please say it's just temporary. Please say Finn coughed on you or something. Urg, no, okay, don't say that. Brothers or not, that boy do not brush his teeth often enough. <em>

Kurt: I guess it's a cold.  
><em>Just my luck, <em>Kurt thought miserably as he watched a weird expression on Blaine's face, _I finally get to kiss him, and now I can't! _

BA: Didn't you stay in bed? You did say you didn't feel too well this morning?

Kurt: I did! - until Finn was about to blow the kitchen up.  
><em>That was so disgusting. As if I would've eaten whatever it was he was trying to make. It was a sweet gesture, though. <em>

BA: /sigh. Just .. stay in bed from now on, okay?

Kurt: I will.

BA: Should I come visit you?  
><em>Okay, I could've phrased that in a better way, <em>Blaine thought and wanted to face-palm himself. _It sounds like I don't want to!_ He was just about to write something more, when Kurt answered.

Kurt: Only if you want to. I don't think I'm contagious at least.

BA: So you want to do things that could be contagious? ;)  
>Blaine couldn't help the big smirk that ran over his face. <em>Is it too much to write stuff like that? <em>

Kurt: You know that's not what I meant!  
>Kurt felt his cheeks get hotter and reached out behind him for a pillow. Then he remembered that his hair was finally staying put, so he couldn't risk ruining it - he'd used half an hour on it, after all.<p>

BA: Oh, but I think it was.  
><em>Apparently not, judging by the way he's blushing. So adorable! <em>

Kurt: Maybe you should get a doctor to look at that brain of yours.  
><em>He's not trying to get us to start writing about s…<em>

BA: I'd rather you take a look at me.  
><em>Okaaay, yes he is, <em>Kurt thought and tried not to look freaked out. Blaine could see him, for the love of God!

**So. Yeah. It's not a cliff-hanger guys! It's just a … Maybe-Blaine-is-going-to-start-a-smexy-skype-conversation-but-then-again-maybe-he's-not…-hanger...? Okay, I'm sorry, I'll try to update soon again - not soon as in tomorrow, but soon. LOVE Y'ALL! **


	9. Sweet Revenge

**A/N: This is NOT becoming a habit of mine! The upload everyday-thing. It's just something I do right now, okay? So don't shoot me, when you have to go weeks and wweeeekks without any new Klaine from me! Cuz I still love you, even if I don't upload all the time, sweetie-pies! **

**ENJOY! **

Blaine did have second-thoughts of his Skype-message, of course he did. Who wouldn't? They hadn't even been together for a day before his brain (and hands on the keyboard) started out-right flirting with Kurt! Not that he hated flirting with Kurt. It was just… The look on Kurt's face. Not good. Embarrassed, actually. And then there was the blushing. And the pillow. Shoved into the computer-webcam.

BA: What was that for?  
><em>Sound cool, but not too cool. Don't sound like an idiot. Damn, I already do. <em>And then he had to wait for Kurt's answer. Which took a terribly long time to reach him.

Kurt: Nothing. Just noticed my hair. Looked awful.  
><em>That is the most dreadful lie I have ever told. Or written. <em>

BA: LOL, it looked just fine to me.  
><em>Maybe I'm thinking too much. Kurt wouldn't even know how to write back to such an… inappropriate message. <em>

Kurt: Your opinion doesn't count in this.  
>Kurt had to look at his hair in his mirror, which was always placed next to his bed. <em>Well, it does look fine, but it's not like I can tell him I hid because of embarrassment!<em>

BA: Why not?  
><em>Doesn't he want my opinion? But I'm, like, his boyfriend now? <em>Blaine frowned.

Kurt: Well, you're not exactly the stereotype-gay, are you now?  
><em>That's the dumbest excuse I've ever heard! It is quite true, though. Not that I mind. I like the not so stereotype Blaine much better, than if he was all … gay. <em>

BA: Aww, you're so mean Kurt! I'm lots of stereotype-gay!  
>Yes, Blaine did know he sounded like a child, but he had to loosen up the mood, before it went back to awkward. They had always had these Skype-conversations; it was not the time to ruin it by his crazy hormones.<p>

Kurt: How so?  
>A tiny laugh escaped Kurt's throat. This ought to be good. Blaine was the most not-gay gay walking on earth. Except Karofsky. But Kurt didn't want to think about the Neanderthal right now.<p>

BA: I… sing and dance?  
><em>Not that heterosexual people doesn't sing or dance. But he gets my point. Doesn't he? <em>Blaine tried to look around the pillow that was still blocking his view.

Kurt: And?  
>Kurt teased. He knew he was annoying Blaine, but… What can you do? <em>We are boyfriends, <em>Kurt shivered at the word even in his own mind, _now - I can tease him all I want. _

BA: And what?  
><em>Does he really need more than that? It's not like all of the gays in the world live for clothes. Though, I love the way Kurt's clothes in <em>_**painted**__ on. Okay, stop those thoughts, Blaine Anderson. _

Kurt: Blaine, you love football and sports (I know football is a sport!), and motorcycles?  
><em>-And I wouldn't want you any other way<em>,Kurt said to himself.

BA: So?  
>Blaine smiled when he saw Kurt removing the pillow from the screen. The younger boy looked like he could hit Blaine in the head for his stupidity.<p>

Kurt: That is so not gay!

BA: I can't think straight when you're giving me that look, y'know.  
>He smirked at the way Kurt's cheeks took a rosy color. But then a smile played at the younger boy's lips.<p>

Kurt: That would be weird too, wouldn't it?  
>Blaine looked confused for a moment, until he realized how he'd phrased it. <em>Straight. Oh. Ha-Ha. <em>

BA: Well, you did say I'm not very gay-like, didn't you?

Kurt: Actually, I wrote it.  
>Kurt raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, smiling just a tiny bit. He loved these conversations with Blaine. They could go on for hours.<p>

BA: You know what I mean.  
>Blaine shook his head, but couldn't keep from laughing. Which made Kurt's stomach do a flip-flop. He could still hear Blaine even though his own voice couldn't be heard. Just as he was about to type another teasing message his father walked in.<p>

"Kurt, did you lose your ability to hear too? I've been calling for you for fifteen minutes. Dinner's ready." Burt took a quick look at his son's screen and then he turned around and walked up the few stairs with a "Hello Blaine."

"Hi, Mister Hummel," Blaine said through the screen and added, "You have to go now, right?" He asked directed at other teen; ignoring the too-loud 'bang' that the door made when Burt walked out.

Kurt just shrugged and rolled his eyes. But then he nodded. If Burt had called for fifteen minutes, he wouldn't be willing to wait much longer. Kurt looked at the screen and bit his lip. _There's just one more thing… _

Kurt: Do something for me?

BA: Anything  
><em>Except take my confession back. I don't wanna. Ever. <em>Yup, this thought was followed by a tiny pout.

Kurt: Say something…  
>Kurt tried to look nonchalant but failed when Blaine chuckled.<p>

"What do you want me to say?" Earning another shrug from Kurt, Blaine scratched his neck. They he broke into a huge smirk.

"Okay." His purred - yes actually _purred_; Kurt had to gasp a bit. "When you go to bed?" Kurt nodded as if to say: 'Yes?' and then Blaine spoke again. "Think about me," he said softly and fixed his eyes into the webcam. And just as Kurt was about to mimic an 'aww', he continued, "NAKED!" Kurt's adorable you-always-know-what-to-say-Blaine-face was washed away by a terrifying red color.

_Oh for all that's holy! He. Did. Not. Just. Say. That! _Everything inside Kurt screamed to make him smash the computer shut and bury his head in his pillow - but he did not. Instead he plastered his perfect diva-smile onto his face.

Kurt: I will.  
>And then he winked. He <em>winked<em> at Blaine! Before calmly shutting down Skype. And then he panicked. Big time. He fell off the bed with his face buried (finally) in the pillow. He giggled and screamed and laughed and bawled and chuckled and shouted. And then Burt came down the stairs again. This time without knocking.

"Kurt Hummel! Do I need to repea…" Then he saw his son rolling around on the floor with a pillow in his arms. "Um. Just… Come upstairs and eat, will ya." And for the second time that evening Burt Hummel walked awkwardly out of his teenage son's room.

Kurt fixed his hair in a hurry and ran up the stairs soon after to eat dinner with his family. He didn't say much though. His mind was busy with planning revenge on Blaine. A sweet, sweet revenge.

Later that night when Kurt jumped to bed (yes, he actually jumped into it. When he realized this, he quickly got under the sheets and ignored the fact that Blaine made him that childish) with a cup of warm tea in his hand, he texted Blaine.

From** Kurt **to** Blaine**:

Hi there.

From** Blaine **to** Kurt**:

Well, hello beautiful

Fighting another blush, Kurt shook his head and took a sip of his tea. _This is all about revenge. How did Quinn put it? Oh that's right! 'It's all about the teasing and not the pleasing'. Or something like that. Should've paid attention, I guess. _

From** Kurt **to** Blaine**:

What are you doing?

From** Blaine **to** Kurt**:

Lying in my -lonely, lonely- bed. And you?

_Cheapskate. Still love him, though. As if I wouldn't rather be in his bed than mine. Or maybe mine would be better. My sheets are prettier. Oh. OH! His bed, his bed would be better. _

From** Kurt **to** Blaine**:

Thinking.

From **Blaine** to **Kurt**:

About what?

From **Kurt** to **Blaine**:

You.

Before he even got the chance to answer, Blaine got another text from Kurt.

Naked.

If Blaine had had something in his mouth it would have hit the wall in that moment. His eyes grew and he nearly fell out of his bed. _Kurt? Thinking about me? Naked? I didn't think he'd actually do it? Ohmygod. What should I do? _Blaine starred at the message till the screen went blank. _Oh no. if I don't answer, he'll think I'm not - _And another text.

From **Kurt** to **Blaine**:

But I should sleep now. Sleep tight, Blaine. Real tight. *giggles*

_Okay first of all_, Blaine thought, _when did he get so teasingly frank? And OHMYGOD, did he just write that? Secondly_, he looked down, _okay, he's right, it's gonna be real tight. I'm a teenage boy, how can this be my fault? And, again, OHMYGOD. Is this my Kurt? And who writes 'giggles'? Apparently Kurt does. It's quite adorable. And thirdly! I __**will**__ write him back this time! Let's see who's the real teaser here. _

From **Blaine** to **Kurt**:

Oh, you don't know half of it.

Blaine scooted down into his sheets; expecting no answer from Kurt, since, well, he _did_ just make another - in lack of a better word- perverted statement. But then his phone vibrated again.

From **Kurt** to **Blaine**:

Oh, but I will get to, won't I.

Blaine's mind stopped functioning, and he just wrote the first word that came to his mind. (after the usual OHMYGOD, that is).

From **Blaine** to **Kurt**:

Tease.

**Reviews are like druuuuuug (the good kind) to meeeee….? *hint hint* **

**Oh - and just for the record?**

**THEY KISSED, OMFG, THEY DID IT, I'MMA DIE NOW, OMG OMG OMG, WHY'S THERE NO VIDEOS OF IT YEEET! OMG OMG ONADG LKAGFKG LFHN LH FH I CAN'T EVEN ….. Hnnnnngg! **

**-Sorry. #TheyKissed**


	10. Love in the Garage

**A/N: See! I told you so! I didn't upload every day! I kinda wanted to, but, well. I need you to WANT to read, right? OH! And warning-thingy: NOW you'll get a little somethin'-somethin'. BEWARE ;) ..And sorry it's a bit long, I just .. couldn't stop in the middle. **

**Aaaand ENJOY! **

Monday.

Kurt hated Mondays. Why? It's not like Monday was worse than Tuesday or Wednesday. So, why did he hate Mondays more than the other days? Because over the weekend his face had finally relaxed and he hadn't got a single slushy in the face. And his Mondays always started with a trip to the bathroom to try and clean the slushy out of his hair and clothes. Oh; and the fact that he couldn't see Blaine for their usual coffee-date because of said boy's Warbler practice, that was just another slap in the face.

Then there was the fact that he couldn't even take notes in class because of his stupid injured hand. So that left him sitting on a chair doing _nothing_. Mercedes had been kind enough to take notes for him too, so that didn't leave him with much to do. And so he ended up daydreaming about Blaine. Which did not help his concentration - or mood - at all. He missed Blaine and he had to think of something 'cooling' (_Rachel in her underwear, urg_) before he could get out of class.

And when he got to his locker - the day just got even better. He heard a gasp and a loud _thud_ to his left. Karofsky had a boy pinned up against a locker a little further down the hall. The poor boy looked like he was about to piss himself. Someone should go and help him. Kurt looked around at the other students in the hallway, who seemed to notice just about nothing. _Fine_, Kurt thought._ But that kid will so owe me for this - I just removed the remains of this morning's slushy!_

"Leave the kid alone," Kurt said as he walked up to Karofsky; swinging his bag gracefully over his shoulder. "You look like you're about to eat him."

"Yea, you should know what that looks like, lady-face." The taller boy spat and made his comrades laugh. Kurt ignored the slight - _very slight!_ - blush that crept to his face. Not a single of them would know what he had just daydreamed about in class.

"Sure I would; seeing as you look at every other boy like tha-"

Kurt didn't get to finish his sentence before Karofsky grabbed him by the collar of his - _very expensive Alexander McQueen_ - shirt and slammed into the lockers behind him; causing him to drop his bag and smash his injured hand into the hard metal.

"Shut your trap, Hummel!" Dave growled out. _Just about now would be a great time to NOT say anything_, Kurt thought to himself, but then he caught the eyes of the other boy; scared as hell.

"Why? So nobody will find out that you're -" He got shoved into the lockers again. Harder this time. He tried to suppress the whimper that made its way out of his throat.

"Don't push me. I don't want to have to explain to the teachers why there's blood all over the hallway," the larger boy said with an evil grin. As Kurt thought he'd actually come home with a broken nose, he heard a noise from the other end of the hall.

"Karofsky! What in the entire, depressing world are you up to now? Let Porcelain down." Sue Sylvester's voice had never sounded better in Kurt's ears. And then he looked down. His feet were not touching the ground. _Oh. That's why it's so hard to breathe._ Karofsky let go of him, but didn't walk away before he'd pushed him into the lockers once again.

Kurt held his hand close to his chest and locked eyes with Sue. He didn't thank her, and she didn't expect it. She just walked away with a "Go to the gym or something." Kurt took his bag from the floor and looked at the other boy who still stood as nailed to the ground.

"Are you okay?" He asked and reached out to place a comforting hand on his shoulder. _Might as well. He looks like he could faint any time. Must be a new kid. _

"Don't touch me!" The other boy slapped Kurt's hand (yup, the injured one. _Note to self: Don't try to be nice to new kids - not when you're hurt_) away. "Fag!"

_Okay. Ow._ Kurt stood back as the other kid walked - no, rather stomped - down the hall and rounded the corner. He tightened his grip on the bag and walked to his next class. It wasn't like he hadn't been called fag before. Hell, his own stepbrother had called him that. Before they became brothers, that is. And Finn had apologized. It still hurt, though. This kid, who didn't even know him, just judged him, even though he'd practically saved his life. _Ungrateful little …_ He growled as he found his usual seat in French class.

Once again he found himself daydreaming of Blaine. French had always been easy for him, but normally he would've paid just a little attention; if it weren't for the fact that they had to watch a movie. A movie Kurt _had_ seen. Yes, he had seen a French movie, so what? Just as he was about to drop his head to the table, his phone vibrated. He looked around to see where the teacher was, and then decided she couldn't see him from her seat, so he slid the phone out of his pocket. It was from his dad.

From **Dad** to **Kurt**

Hey Kiddo. We're busy in the shop today and I have a meeting in the afternoon. Mind coming in?

Kurt sighed. Spending his day in the garage? Yay. Just what he longed to do. Get his hands (and clothes and hair) dirty and be all sweaty. _Thank God, I can't meet up with Blaine today. _

From **Kurt** to **Dad**

Hi Dad. Nope, it's fine. I'll get Finn to drop me off after school. Is there time enough for me to fix my own car too?

From **Dad** to **Kurt**

Of course. We'll fix it together after hours. And then we can eat out afterwards.

Kurt did know that his dad tried to make up for making him come in, and he smiled at the thought. It had been a long time since they'd been out, just the two of them. _Maybe I'll tell him about Blaine. It'd be the perfect time for it. Urg. Then he'll surely want to have 'the talk'. I'm so not ready for that. Maybe I'm ready_ - He thought of his thoughts and dreams for the last couple of weeks - _Okay, I'm definitely ready, but I'm not ready for the talk with my dad. He's so … awkward. _He answered his dad and put his phone away again; trying to at least pretend to pay attention to the movie. He couldn't.

When it was finally time for his last class - Glee Club - he was beginning to look at the day positively. _If I can fix my car, I can go on coffee-dates and meet Blaine all the time again. I can even visit him at his school. He wouldn't mind that now that we're boy-_squeee_-friends, would he? _

And then an iceberg hit him in the face. _Slushy_, was his only thought before he was shoved harshly into the nearest lockers. He felt the cold wet drip down his neck and into his shirt. _Oh, this is simply just great._ He rubbed his eyes free from slushy and headed to the bathroom for the second time that day.

"Stupid, imbeciles, morons, idiots, jerks…" He growled as he removed the slushy. And then he felt a hand on his shoulder and he jumped. And squeaked. Yes, squeaked.

"Hey dude, relax!" Puck retreated his hand and took a few steps back.

"Oh. Sorry Puck," Kurt mumbled and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"O-WOAH, _dude_! You really don't have to do that, I'm n-"

"Noah." Kurt interrupted. "I'm changing out of my shirt, because it's covered in slushy, not because I want to strip for you. Okay?" Puck looked stunned for a moment before his badass-smirk was in its' correct place again.

"Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that." Then he laughed and left the bathroom. Kurt glared after him, but he didn't have time to linger. He put his shirt (folded it first, even though it was all red and wet) in his bag and walked into Glee Club in his t-shirt. He spend yet another rehearsal listening to Rachel Berry blabbering about regionals and her solos and her voice, and, yeah, just about everything about her.

So when he had the chance to leave, he did. Quickly. And he even stood by Finn's car and waited. Waited long. So when the tall teen finally _got his lazy ass _over to the car, Kurt was not amused.

"Why were you taking so long?" He whined as he sat in the passenger seat.

"Rachel wanted to talk," Finn mumbled and fastened his seatbelt. Kurt looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"That's why you have lip gloss all over your lips?" Finn rubbed his mouth and blushed.

"Pink suits you," Kurt just said and starred out the window. Then he added, "Can you just let me off at Dad's garage? He needs my help." Finn just nodded and they drove to the garage in silence.

Kurt changed his clothes and jumped into the work. He had to check a motor, renew a gear-box and some other mechanic stuff, that he'd usually hate. But today was quiet, so he turned the little radio up a bit and then he buried - literally - himself in the cars. His phone rang, and normally he wouldn't talk while working, but it was Teenage Dream playing, so he ran to the phone and slid it open.

"Hello," he said, trying not to sound too happy. He wasn't desperate, just because they were boy-_squeee_-friends now.

"Hi beautiful." Blaine's voice sounded just as happy as Kurt felt. Just as he was about to reply, his boy-_squeee_-friend spoke again. "What's that noise?"

"I'm in Dad's garage." _And I look like shit, so I'm glad you're not here. _

"What? Why?" On the other side of the conversation Blaine sat on his bed and tried to get himself to study just a little bit, but his phone had nearly _yelled_ at him. He hadn't talked to Kurt all day.

"He needed some help." Kurt placed the phone between his shoulder and cheek and went back to the car he was currently working on.

"Do you even know what a car is, Kurt? No offence," Blaine laughed.

"None taken." _Okay, maybe a little taken_. "And yes I do, Blaine. How do you think I afford my awesome clothes? I don't just _get_ the money - I earn them. By helping in the shop."

"Stay there." Blaine's voice changed from laughing to serious as a picture shot through his head.

"What?" Kurt straightened from under the hood of the car.

"Stay. There." _Yes, I got that the first time_, Kurt thought; getting a bit annoyed.

"But why Blaine, I -" He didn't get to finish.

"No. Just stay." There was a kind of urgency to his tone.

"Fine?"

"Bye!"

"Bye..?" Kurt looked at his phone in confusion. That was his weirdest conversation with Blaine ever. Then he shrugged. Maybe Blaine would call him back and was afraid he'd forget his phone down here. _Like I'll ever forget my phone, psh. _But it was kind of cute how he worried over those little things. Blaine didn't call again, but he arrived at the shop half an hour later and found Kurt with his upper-body buried in an old car.

_This is something I'll have to get a picture of, even if he kills me afterwards._ Blaine found his phone and switched on the camera.

"Kurt?" He asked; quietly as to not cause Kurt to jump in surprise and hit his head on the hood.

"Blaine?" Kurt straightened and turned around with a surprised look on his face.

_Snap. _A perfect picture of Kurt, looking nothing like himself. He was dressed in some of his dad's work-clothes: A pair of trousers (Kurt never wore trousers?) which hang loosely on his hips, so he'd bound them with a long, red piece of cloth. And the least Kurt-like-thing was the white - or it had been at some time at least - tank top he was wearing. He'd even worn a bandana around his hair.

"Oh my God, Kurt, you look -"

"Did you just take a picture of me? In _this_?" He gestured to his entire outfit. Then he glared daggers at the older teen. "Give me your phone." Blaine looked down into his hand where his precious phone was. Then he grinned like an idiot.

"Nope."

"What?" Kurt's voice came out high-pitched.

"I said nope." His grin grew - if physically possible - even bigger.

"Blaine Anderson. You'll give me that phone. Now." The brunette's eyes narrowed.

"I don't think so." And then he ran. Not because that was his plan with being childish. It was more the fact that Kurt had sprinted after him - it was a perfectly normal response to run, when you were being chased. They ran around the cars; trying not to knock too many things over on their way.

"Stop!" Blaine said as he stood on one side of the car Kurt had worked on - and said boy stood on the other side. "If you come any closer I'm pushing the publish-on-Facebook-button!" Blaine threatened with a smile.

"You wouldn't!" Kurt's eyes grew bigger and he honestly looked horrified.

"Try me." Blaine smirked at him and held his fingers close to the screen.

"Fine," Kurt growled and crossed his arms across his chest.

"So," Blaine's eyes turned darker. "What should I make you do to make me delete it?" Kurt blushed a delightful (to Blaine at least) red color.

"W..what do you mean?" He swallowed nervously and tried to ignore his own stutter -again. _Why do I always stutter in front of this boy? It's not like he's terrifying!_ He scolded himself.

"What I mean is," Blaine said; still smirking as he approached Kurt. "That you'd have to do something for me to delete this picture, since I actually like it quite a lot." Before Kurt could even come up with an answer, Blaine continued.

"Maybe I should make you do something… to push your boundaries a bit," he said; grin still plastered on his face. _Oh. My. God. Ohmygod. He wants me to… He'll want me to… Ohmygod. I can't do that! Can I? Well, since he wants me to, maybe I could… But, oh God, no, I can't… _Kurt babbled as he was interrupted again by Blaine's voice.

"Kurt." Said boy snapped his head up.

"Yes?"

"Come here." Blaine crooked a finger to indicate that he wanted Kurt closer. _Ohmygod, he'll ask me. Are we there in this relationship already? We've only been together for, like, two days? Sweet GaGa. I guess there isn't much of a choice, but to bend down and- _

"Kiss me," Blaine interjected.

"Huh?" Kurt's jaw dropped and he looked out-right dumbfounded.

"Kiss me." He repeated and smiled slyly. Kurt stepped closer and bent to place a light kiss on Blaine's lips. But the curly haired teen took him by the wrist and pulled him close. Their lips met in a harsh kiss, which soon turned softer. Kurt placed his hands on Blaine's chest and said boy intertwined his hands around the brunette's waist. Then he took a step forward, and then another, causing Kurt to walk backwards. They didn't stop until Kurt was pushed up against the nearest car. Blaine pressed his tongue past Kurt's slightly opened lips and turned his head to deepen the kiss even further. When Kurt took a sharp intake of breath, Blaine broke the kiss.

"Sorry," he said and took a step back looking ashamed. _You should know better than to just attack him like that, Anderson. Get a gr- _

"Don't apologize," Kurt mumbled and pulled him closer; still leaning his back up against the car. Blaine gasped as he stood pressed up against the younger teen, and he prayed to all that's holy that _please don't let him notice, please don't let him notice, please don't let him notice_. Until he felt Kurt's excitement. _Oh. OH. So he's…? _Kurt moved a bit and suddenly Blaine had his thigh between the other boy's legs. He leaned in the tiniest bit and got rewarded with the most adorable sound. He smiled into the kiss and pressed his thigh up against Kurt again.

The brunette's mind was a mess. _Ohmygod. I don't even know what he's doing, but please - _"Don't stop." _Fuck. I said that out loud, didn't I? _

Blaine mumbled "I won't," followed by another grind of his hips which made Kurt gasp. Reading this as a good sign, Blaine repeated the movements. This time Kurt's hips met his halfway, and the friction made both boys outburst tiny moans. They kept grinding into each other while kissing, until Kurt felt a sensation in his abdomen.

"Wait, wait, wait," he said breathlessly and gently pushed Blaine back.

"What?" The older teen asked with a confused look on his flushed face.

"I don't think… Um. Maybe we should… stop here. For today. Since I, um, don't really... want to, you know, here." He gestured to the garage.

"Oh." Blaine blushed and scratched the back of his neck before smiling goofily. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Kurt mumbled but couldn't help as his own mouth formed a smile equally to Blaine's. "So…" He started. "Um. Would you like to see me in action?" He said and pointed to the old car he's been buried in earlier. Blaine grinned again.

"Can I take more pictures of you?"

"Absolutely not," Kurt said but smiled at Blaine. "You still have to delete the one you took before."

"Oh, you're right. I will. Later." Then he sat down and watched his boyfriend fix a car.

**AAAAAAANNNNNDDDD.. That's it for today! Phew. *wiping sweat off forehead* I tried making it fluffy-kinda-not-so-smut-ish, since, well, they've been together for, like, two days? Le sigh. There'll be more later, tho, so don't worry, lovelies ;) **


	11. Fight over Nothings

**Sorry it's been so long, little bunnies (OH! I love that name; I'll call you that from now on). I've been away on camping (very fun, yes, thank you for asking), and I haven't really been in the nearness (is that the right word?) of internet. And then I've been working (writing?) on a new story, but you'll get to know what soon enough, lolz. But enough about that! Here's your chapter! ENJOY!**

Okay. So their relationship had reached _that_ point. Well, not exactly 'that' point, since Blaine _still_ didn't want to do anything other than make out. Making out was great. And lovely. But it was also just that. And they didn't get past that point. Kurt wasn't impatient. He was merely… Tired of waiting. They'd been dating for two _months_ now, and Blaine was still as careful as always.

He'd even thought of seducing his dear boyfriend. But nothing had worked. Not the sweet hints, not the soft touches in new places (Blaine had gently removed his hands) and not even the direct "I want you" that took all of Kurt's courage to get through his lips. Somewhere along the way Blaine had gotten the idea, that he'd pushed Kurt into stuff way too early and now he was trying to make up for it. Kurt did not approve.

_Pushing me, my( fabulous) rear end. He's not even close to push me. Unless it's pushing me over the edge to becoming a freaking priest. _

Just yesterday they'd been in the middle of something good, when Blaine - once again - had stopped it. And then Kurt had snapped. Again.

"_Bl-Blaine," Kurt moaned as he squirmed under the slightly shorter boy. _

"_S-sorry!" Blaine immediately removed himself, sitting upright - but still straddling Kurt. _

"_Oh no, you don't!" Kurt grabbed the collar of Blaine's shirt and pulled him down for another breathtaking kiss. _

"_Kurt, wait," Blaine mumbled. "Wait a sec." He gently pushed himself away from the kiss swollen lips, he had attacked less than a minute ago. _

"_I don't think you're ready for this just yet. I don't think we're ready." It took him all his self-control to not just shove his thoughts away and dive into another kissing-session. _

_And there it was. The diva look. The look he had always secretly loved; but in this particular situation, he would have loved not seeing it. _

"_Blaine Anderson. I have been waiting for you to kiss me for months - and you don't think I'm ready?" Blaine shivered slightly at the way Kurt said his name. In any other situation he would have smiled; he loved the way his name sounded on Kurt's lips. _

"_I do think you're reading for the kissing part - obviously." He gestured to their position. "I just think we should wait a bit longer before we… go into anything ells." _

"_You sure didn't seem to think so, when we were in the garage last month!" Kurt snapped. _

Blaine had looked so hurt. So unbelievable hurt. And then he'd left. Again. Why did it always end up like that? They liked - _loved_ - each other, why couldn't they just stop fighting?

And just as a bonus his car _still_ wasn't ready, so he had to get a lift to school from Finn. Which was fine, if the tall boy wasn't always so late! Kurt was almost late for his first class ever, and his mood did not improve through the day. The only thing that kept him from bursting out in tears - or screams - was Mercedes. The black girl always knew how to make him smile and laugh.

"C'mon Boo. Just write him an 'I'm sorry baby' message and ask him to meet you for coffee. Just like always. And then you'll try to talk to him about this." Kurt didn't look convinced. "Okay?"

"Okay," he responded softly and went into the choir room with her. "Thank you 'Cedes," he said as they sat down next to each other. Will Schuester had yet another one of his disco-days and the whole class went by with the students arguing with their teacher. Because - seriously - who in their right mind wanted to do disco?

"Finn, can we get going or what? I'm already late as it is." Kurt stood with his bag, ready to go, but Finn was still standing by his locker, looking confused.

"Do you have an appointment?" The taller boy asked as he shoved his books into his locker.

"No, but…"

"Then can't you just wait for a bit?" Finn asked and shut the locker, turning around to face his stepbrother.

"But I'd very much like to get home now, Finn." Kurt was losing his patience.

"But can't you just get Blaine to pick you up? Rachel and I are having some problems, and…"

"I don't care about you and Rachel's problems, Finn!" He snapped. He felt like that was the only thing he was doing these last few days.

"Whoa, relax dude." Finn put his hands up in front of him, as if to surrender.

"Urg." Kurt rubbed his temples. "I'm sorry for snapping at you, Finn. Please just give me ride home?"

"Are you and Blaine fighting?" Finn asked.

"… No." Even to himself Kurt sounded like he was lying.

"Kurt." Finn may not be the smartest guy on the planet, but he knew when his brother was having issues. And right now he felt a massive fight-with-Blaine-wave coming from Kurt. He'd sensed a lot of those lately.

"Urg, fine, we're not the best of friends right now, so will you please just get me home so I can apologize to my sweet and caring boyfriend for being a complete ass?"

Finn looked shocked and was about to say sorry for not understanding right away, but he didn't get the chance before Kurt was shoved into the lockers.

"So the fairy's got himself a boyfriend?" Karofsky laughed as he walked slowly by.

"Stay away from Kurt, Karofsky, or you'll regret it!" Finn barked and took a step closer to the jock.

"What'll you do, Frankenteen?" Azimio said, voice threatening.

"Call your mother on us?" Karofsky supplied and earned a high-five from one of the other boys.

"Just stay away from Finn." Kurt said as he stood up from the floor. His day couldn't get any worse, why should he even try to walk away from these imbeciles without getting to voice his thoughts?

"That's quite something, butt boy. Maybe you'll protect him, huh?" All the jocks laughed, but Kurt didn't flinch or try to run away, even though Finn tugged his shoulder.

"Yes I will," he said in a calm voice. "I'm not afraid of a couple of over-sized babies."

"Don't push us, Hummel." Karofsky said, not laughing anymore. "We won't stop just because you've got Hudson in your pants."

"We're brothers." Kurt just stated, feeling himself getting angrier.

"Yeah sure." He shrugged in a non-caring way. "With benefits." All the jocks broke out in laughter and Kurt saw Finn flinch and blush of embarrassment. Kurt took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"Oh, you mean like those benefits you and the first-year had in the locker-room a few weeks ago?" His voice didn't shake; neither did his eyes - which were locked with David Karofsky's. He'd seen what Karofsky and the first-year had done, and he'd thought he'd never have to say it out loud. He'd thought it was enough to just threaten with it, and then it'd get him a few weeks of peace.

The large boy lunged at the brunette with a growl. He reminded Kurt of a mad animal. Which was just about true. He stepped to the side and watched as Dave fell to the ground. Finn stood by and watched, shocked. But when Karofsky ran for Kurt again, he woke up. But the other jocks had gotten him. Why was it always like this when Kurt was in danger? He'd promised to protect him!

Kurt cursed himself when he saw how Karofsky reacted. He shouldn't have said anything. The other idiots held Finn back, so he couldn't get any help from his stepbrother, even though said boy tried fighting against the three boys holding him. Where were the freaking teachers at a time like this? If he knew this would've happened, Finn would have just driven Kurt home right after Glee club ended. But instead he'd have to act like a selfish jerk because of a stupid fight with Rachel, and now Kurt was going to get beaten.

Or so he thought. In the next moment, Kurt had sneaked through a punch from Karofsky, and then he kicked (the kicker practice and dancing lessons really did their job, because he made quite an… impact) all three pair of legs and took a hold of Finn's hand. And then they ran as if their life depended on it. Which it pretty much did. because the jocks ran after them and the school hadn't many places to hide.

They needed a plan. An escape route. And fast. They turned into an empty class room and shut the door. If they could just get to Finn's car…

"Kurt?" Finn interrupted his trail of thoughts.

"What is it?" He turned around to look at his stepbrother.

"They're standing by my car," he said and pointed out the window, where the four jocks were surrounding the vehicle.

Well damn. They were not going to Finn's car then. Who ells had a car they could get away in then?

"Finn, is Rachel still here?" Kurt hoped that the girl had at least had the respect to be worried, when Finn didn't show up to discuss - or argue - their problems.

"I don't think so. She said she'd only wait five minutes for me," the tall teen mumbled and stared out the window again.

"Shit…" Kurt sat down at a table and ran a hand through his fingers. This was really turning out to be something like a bad movie. Maybe they should just go out there and get the beating over with. Or maybe… He grabbed his phone from his pocket so fast, he nearly dropped it on the floor. Then he dialed Blaine's number. The curly haired teen picked up after the third ring.

"Blaine..." Kurt whispered.

"Kurt." The voice was cold. _Shit. This is so not the time to be fighting,_ Kurt thought bitterly.

"Oh, Blaine." He felt the tears spring into his eyes.

"What?"

"Blaine, please…" He tried to figure out what to say without making too much sound. He didn't know if they were still standing outside on the parking lot.

"What is it?" Blaine's voice softened a little bit.

"Blaine, I'm really, really sorry." He'd have to start with saying sorry. That'd be the wisest.

"I know you are, Kurt, but… Seriously, you can't keep treating me like that!"

"I know, but I just… Blaine, I really need your help." He felt himself stiffen as the sound of footsteps approached. He turned around to look at Finn, who gestured to the back of the class room. Both boys silently went to the corner.

"What do you mean?" Now Blaine sounded worried.

"Blaine, please. Please come and help me." He lowered his voice even more, and as far as he could tell the steps had went away.

"Kurt, what's wrong? Where are you?"

"I'm at school and they're after me, after us, it's like a bad horror movie, and I hate it, I need you, I really need you, please come and help us." He hated how weak he sounded, but there were four of them after them, and he didn't know how to defend himself! _If we survive this, I'll begin on one of those self-defense courses!_

"Just… Stay where you are, I'll be there as soon as I can!" Kurt could hear Blaine jump down from his bed and run to the door.

"Blaine!" He hissed.

"Yes?"

"Park at the road behind school. They're at the parking lot."

"Okay. I'll be there soon."

"Good."

"Bye."

"Bye." They hung up.

"Okay," Kurt said. "Now we'll just have to find a way to get to the back of the school." He looked around the room helplessly. Finn did the same, but his eyes stopped at the roof.

"We could always…"

"If you're in the middle of suggesting we go through the vents, I swear to God Finn Hudson," he interrupted. "I will kick your ass."

"Not the vents!" Finn said and sent Kurt a look that clearly said '_duh!_' "We'll go through the attic!"

"The… what?"

"There's a kind of pass-way on the attic. Me and Puck use 'em all the time."

"And to what, if I may ask?" Kurt wasn't even sure he wanted to know.

"To… That doesn't matter! Let's just do it!" And so they did. Finn helped Kurt up after they lifted one of the squares of the roof. And soon they were crawling around in the dark (and dirt; _urg Finn, this is disgusting!_) on their way to freedom.

"I'll never be able to wear these jeans again. They're ruined."

"You be glad it's not your face which is ruined!" Finn snapped and crawled on. Kurt gulped. _Finn's right. But still… I loved these jeans. _

They (they meaning Finn) soon found the right place to get down, and so they removed another square. Finn let his head hang down and looked to both sides.

"It's safe," he said and jumped down; reaching a hand up to help Kurt down. Then he had to take a moment to contain his laughter. He had never seen Kurt look so… Normal. Or dirty, for that matter. His hair was dirty (as was the rest of him) and stuck up in weird angles, and his face had dust all over it; just like his clothes.

"If you ever tell anyone about this…" Kurt threatened.

"Yea, yea, I know, you'll kick my ass. Let's just get out of here."

And just as they walked out the school's backdoor they saw a red convertible with white stripes drive up. Kurt froze for a second until he saw a familiar head of dark curls in the driver seat. He sped up and ran to the car with Finn on his heels.

"What's with this car?" Kurt panted as he slammed the door shut behind them.

"I'll explain later," Blaine said with a tiny smile and put the car in gear.

**So will they fight again when they get home? *gasp* Nobody knows….  
>A big thanks to Silviekins for always helping me get past my sucky writer-blocks. Love you, girl! And thank YOU! For reading :D <strong>


	12. Awkward Conversation

**A/N: I'm sorry it's been so long, little bunnies! Too many fanfics at once makes my head go all dizzy. But I've got a kind of flow in 'em now, so I do believe I will be able to actually upload something. **

**Well, here's what you came here for: ENJOY!**

"So…" Kurt said after a few moments of silence. _This is so awkward. Being with Blaine has never been awkward before. I have no idea what to say…_

"Yeah," Blaine said; still just looking at the road in front of him. They weren't too far from the Hudson-Hummel household.

"Are we still, um…" Kurt asked, trying to get his point visible, but he didn't really want to ask. _What if the answer's - _

"Fighting? Yes. Yes, we are." _Oh, there you have it, Hummel. You just had to ask. _

"Um guys, you _do_ know I'm in this car with you, right?" Finn asked uncomfortably from the backseat.

"Of course, Finn. I'm sorry, if we're making you uncomfortable," Blaine said but still didn't turn his head. _If I look at him, I'll forgive him just because of his big blue eyes. That's not how you overcome problems in a relationship, Blaine! _He heard Kurt sigh deeply. _Eyes on the road, Anderson!_ He screamed at himself and didn't let his eyes trail over to the beautiful boy at his side. Even though they very much wanted to. They'd been fighting for what? A day? And he already missed Kurt so much it hurt. They always wrote cute little texts to each other throughout the day, and then they'd go on yet another coffee-date, and they'd have fun, and if Blaine was lucky they even ended up in Kurt's bed having a little make out session.

"Errh, it's… okay?" Finn said, but neither of the boys in front of him listened.

Kurt was too busy mentally biting his nails; he'd never do such a thing in real life, it was just awful. He was nervous. What if Blaine just dropped them off and then drove away? What if he was so mad, he'd never speak to him again? _What if he breaks up with me? In my own driveway. And just leaves me there? That'd Blaine never do. But still… He's really mad._ Kurt risked a glance at the older boy and saw that he was frowning. _Yep, really mad._

Blaine on the other hand was busy trying to figure out if he was really mad or just _scared. I'm freaking scared. What if I hurt him, and he'll never forgive me? And it's not like we've been together for years. Even though it feels that way. And if I forgive him for being insensitive now and we end up fighting over this again, it'll only get worse. _He debated with himself and out of the corner of his eye he saw that Kurt let his head drop to rest at the window.

_We so need to talk_, both boys concluded and sighed.

They reached the Hudson-Hummel residence - "Blaine it's just a house, relax," Kurt had once said. - and all three boys got out of the car. Finn looked at the couple and then sprinted to the door. He couldn't take another minute of the awkward silence and the longing sighs. _Why don't they just make up? They're worse than when Rachel and I are fighting. _He looked at the two other boys over his shoulder. _Almost._ Then he closed the door behind him.

Kurt had his eyes locked to his feet and his hands buried deep in his pockets. The two teens stood in silence; both waiting for the other to take the first step. _What should I do? It's not like I can just say-_

"Kurt, we need to talk. Is it okay if I come in?" Blaine asked; avoiding eye contact. _But hey, at least he's speaking to me_, Kurt thought and then he nodded.

"Of course." He led the way to the house and held the door open for Blaine, who had to fight back a smile. _Kurt Hummel, ever the gentleman. But if I smile, I'll just forgive him. If I forgive him, we won't get to talk. On the other hand, we could use the rest of the day in bed…_

"Thank you," was all he ended up saying, and walked up the stairs with Kurt by his heels. They reached Kurt's room and stepped inside; closing the door after them. They stood awkwardly on the floor and looked at anything else then the other boy in the room. Kurt took a deep breath and prepared himself.

"So. We needed to talk," he started.

"Yes," Blaine said. He gathered all his courage -_ funny how I tried to teach Kurt all about courage_ - and then spoke again. "We need to talk about our fight."

"Of course," Kurt stated, but didn't say anymore. What could he say?

"I just… Kurt, you really hurt my feelings," Blaine said a little brokenly. "And I know I may be a bit old fashioned, but I really don't think we're ready for all those other things just yet; I don't think you're ready, even though you think so."

"Why?" Kurt asked with a small voice.

"What?"

"Why don't you think I'm ready?" He explained.

"B..Because Kurt. It's your first time!" Blaine said with a kind of _you-should-know-this _attitude.

"Isn't it yours too?" The brunette dared to ask.

"W… Well, yes." Blaine admitted.

"Maybe it is about you then. And no, I don't say this to blame you!" He said when Blaine was about to interrupt. "But maybe you're not ready?"

"Of course I a…" Blaine stopped himself.

"You are?" Kurt's eyes grew. _Then why won't he ever… _

"I… It's not about me, Kurt. It's about how you treated me. So okay, maybe I really wanna make love with you, and okay, I might've lost control that time in the garage, but don't just blame me for it, you looked freaking hot, and it's just not fair that it all comes back to me, you can't just…"

"Blaine! Relax. Breathe!" Then he added in a softer voice. "You really mean it?"

"Mean what?" Blaine asked. He couldn't even remember half of his own babbling.

"That I'm… hot?" Kurt asked in a quiet voice.

"I…" He saw the shy look on the other teen's face. "Of course I do, Kurt."

"And… the other thing… You mean that too?" _Okay, quit sounding like a freaking five year old, Hummel. Man up! Sound firm, be strong! _

"What other thing?"

"The…" All his firmness left him. "_Makinglovething_," he mumbled.

"I'm sorry, what?" Blaine took a step closer.

"The make love… thing," Kurt breathed and looked down. _Oh, look how nice my rug looks today. There's a bit of dirt in it though, maybe I should vacuum later… _

"Kurt, look at me." The brunette didn't look up, so the older teen closed the last space between them. "Look at me," he repeated. Then Kurt finally let his eyes wander up to meet Blaine's. He had to hold down a gasp. It looked like someone had lit Blaine's hazel eyes with fire. They were almost yellow.

"Kurt Hummel. I desire you." Kurt blushed and was about to lower his head, but Blaine held his chin in a firm grip. "I want to make love to you. I want to feel and see every inch of your body. I want us to explore each other. I want to make our first time perfect. I love you," he finished softly.

"I…" Kurt choked out. He didn't even know what to say to a speech like that. Then it hit him. Blaine had just told him, he loved him. "I love you too."

Blaine couldn't hide the smile that crossed his features this time. Kurt had just told him he loved him back! He wanted to jump on some furniture in his joy, but the look on Kurt's face told him he'd had to wait till later to do that.

"But… Blaine," Kurt said with a sad voice. "If you l…love me…" _Great, now I stutter too!_ "Why won't you…?" It took a few moments for Blaine to understand what the slender teen meant.

"Kurt, I want our first time together to be romantic. To be perfect. I don't want it to become something we'll just throw away."

"But…" And now Kurt was seriously blushing. "We don't have to… We can just…"

"What?" Blaine encouraged and let his hands slide down Kurt's arms to hold said boy's hands.

"There are things we can do that are not… going all the way…" Kurt mumbled. "Isn't there?" He looked into Blaine's warm hazel colored eyes with his own at the moment deep blue. His lips trembled of embarrassment and he really, really hoped Blaine would get to point and not make him explain any further.

"Oh," was all Blaine said. "Oh. _OH_!"

"Yes, 'oh' Blaine, I think I got it," Kurt said and finally lowered his head.

"But, Kurt… Does that mean, that you, um…" _want to do those things with me, even though we can't do more? Because if you're just saying that as a joke, I swear to God, I'll die right on the spot._

"Please don't make me say it out loud, Blaine." Kurt whimpered in the most adorable way and hid his face in his hands. _Isn't it bad enough it's me who's the desperate teenager who wants s… Who wants to do stuff?_

"Hey," Blaine said and pried his hands from his face. "I for one would love to do those things with you."

"You would?" _For real? Because if he is joking or teasing, I will cut his beautiful face. _"But… You didn't want to before, so…"

"Kurt. Have you seen your own face, when we kiss?" Kurt blushed again and bit his lip. He was clearly not allowed to interrupt. "If I know we're clear on how far we can go, I'll be able to endure it, but if we just start and go crazy… Well, let's just say I'm not as much in control of myself as you give me credit for. But I would love to do… things with you, Kurt." He finished rather lamely, but he had succeeded in making his boyfriend smile.

"Um, so. This would be alright now?" Kurt asked and placed a feather-light kiss on Blaine's lips. "We're not fighting anymore?"

"I don't believe we are. But that is not alright," Blaine teased. "_This_ is alright," he said and lunged forward to crash their lips together. _This is one day. I have no idea what I'll do if we ever fight again._

Kurt kissed back with as much as he got and then sneaked his arms around his boyfriend's neck. The awkward tension was gone. And they'd actually talked about their fight. _And_ Blaine hadn't broken up with him. _Mission completed_, he thought as he opened his mouth to grant Blaine's tongue access. He didn't really think much after that….

**A/N: Okay, so there you go! They are not fighting anymore, yay :'D And you know what that means, right? WE GET TO THE GOOD PART(S) SOON! .. Well, the smutty part(s), at least. I hope you enjoyed it, and remember bunnies: Your fanfic Mama will write faster, if she gets reviews telling her the story is nice, it sucks or something like that. Just .. Gimme a review with what you think, okay? I can't improve without help, ya'know.**

**(Oh, and yup, I just got a new tattoo today! Two cherry blossoms: One for ma' Mama and one for my sister. It's very pretty and it's pink, yay!) **

**MuchLove. **


	13. A Little Further

**A/N: SMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT. Like, nothing else but smut. And I just realized I still have Kurt living in a basement, which is so stupid of me =.= So I'm sorry about that! I hope you'll forgive me. For being very slow at uploading and stuff too. Love you, bunnies!**

**ENJOY le smut!**

_Okay. I can do this. I can hold it in. I can be a man. I can… Oh God. _Blaine let out a soft moan. _Why does he have to be so good at that?_

Kurt looked up from under his eyelashes and locked eyes with the curly haired teen. The full lips, currently wrapped around one very aroused part of Blaine, pulled up slightly in the corners. Then he winked and took Blaine even farther down his throat.

_Ohmygod, Ohmygod, Ohmygod…_ Blaine let his head fall back against the couch and closed his eyes. He was gripping the edge of the couch tightly and tried to stifle his own moans. They did not need to get caught in such a position, and if he made any more sounds than he already was, they…

Just then Kurt let his teeth scrape over the head of Blaine's member, and said boy almost screamed with pleasure.

"Kurt," he moaned and placed a hand in the other teen's hair. He was close. And he had to warn Kurt. It wouldn't be fair to just… not say anything.

"Kurt, I…" He gasped as the brunette pushed his tongue hard up against the backside. "I'm close… I'm gonna…" Kurt just chuckled. The vibrations around him made Blaine's grip in Kurt's hair tighten and he tumbled over the edge while groaning his lover's name. "Kurt!"

He woke up with a loud groan and his eyes snapped open. He'd fallen asleep. And judging by the soft breathing coming from his right he wasn't the only one. He turned his head to see Kurt lying curled up on his side and snuggled into the crook of Blaine's right arm. He smiled. And then he grimaced and looked down awkwardly; trying not to move too much. _Please tell me I'm not…_ But yes. He was. Blaine Anderson had just had another perverted dream about his boyfriend. He'd had those ever since he and Kurt had decided to go a little further. It wasn't like they were at the blowjob-stage yet, but… It was all he could dream of. And it was all he _had_ dreamt of for the last two weeks.

Blaine slowly sat up, prying his arm away from Kurt, who mumbled something in his sleep. He inched himself to the end of the bed and put one leg down on to floor. But then he froze. The brunette had sat up behind him.

"Where're you goin'?" Said Kurt; still half-asleep and rubbing his eyes.

"To the bathroom," Blaine mumbled. "Just go back to sleep, it's okay," he said and prayed on every holy thing he could think of that Kurt would do just that. And it seemed like God, Bhuda, Allah and all the others were listening to him, because a moment later the brunette flopped down again and curled like a sleepy cat.

"Come back soon…" He mumbled and then fell asleep again.

Blaine sighed with relief and decided to go to the bathroom in the hall instead of Kurt's private one. He would be quick, he could feel that, but if Kurt woke up and heard him... He gulped by the thought. _It wouldn't be pretty._

In the meantime Kurt was woken up by his phone ringing. He rubbed his eyes and groaned. _Who would call me when everyone knows I'm with Blaine? _He thought and took his phone of the nightstand. He slid his finger over the screen and answered.

"..ello?" His voice was hoarse and broke at the end.

"Yo Hummel. You asleep?" Santana's voice sounded. Kurt cleared his throat before he answered.

"Yes, Santana, I was. Now what do you want?"

"Relax! I wanted to ask you to a party," The Latina said with an excited voice.

"A party?" Kurt asked. _Why would she throw a party? And why would I be invited?_

"Yep. In my house. Tonight," she said. "It's just us Glee kids," she added; as if she knew what he had been thinking.

"Um, I'm sorry San, but I'm with Blaine right now, and…"

"Bring him!" She interjected.

"I'm not so sure…" Kurt trailed. He really liked his and Blaine's movie-nights. And after their awkward talk a few weeks ago, he was enjoying them even more. Since Blaine suddenly wasn't pulling back all the time.

"C'mon. Bring your hobbit, we won't eat him!" Santana reasoned with an annoyed sigh.

"I'll have to ask him first, though," Kurt said. _Maybe he'll say no. On the other side I'd love to see Blaine drunk… _

"That's cool. See you laterz, Lady-Face!" And then she hung up. Kurt looked at his phone; stunned. _She is so rude,_ he thought but then got out of bed; shoving his phone into his pocket. He walked over to his bathroom and was about to knock, when he saw that the door was open. _Oh. So he's not using this one…_ He turned around and walked up to the hall where they had another bathroom. _He didn't want to wake me up, that's so adorable._ Kurt chuckled but soon he stopped making any sound at all. He heard small noises from the bathroom and at first he thought Blaine was being sick or something similar, but then he listened closer and… _Oh._

Blaine had thought about the consequences. Of course he had, he wasn't stupid. But with an image like that - Kurt on his knees between his legs - stuck in his head, he would never calm down enough for this to not get embarrassing unless he did something about his… condition. So he'd settles with something he never thought he'd ever do in Kurt's house; not without Kurt's help at least. The thought of Kurt's hand around him, made Blaine groan. _This is so not good, I'm gonna get caught. But his dad's not home right now, and neither is Carole, and if I just… _Blaine quickened his strokes and had to bite his lip to keep from moaning loudly. He let his head fall back as he let the fantasies rush through him.

Kurt on his knees in front of him; pink lips surrounding his cock.

Kurt panting in his ear while moving his hand up and down.

Kurt sitting on top of him, rocking his hips back and forth while moaning Blaine's name.

Kurt lying naked underneath him, asking for more, moaning, whimpering, grapping the sheets.

Blaine moaned loudly, even though he tried to hold it down. Nothing was working. Because now images of Kurt; lying naked on the bed, with his legs spread, was running through Blaine's mind, and the moans kept falling out of his parted lips.

"Fuck…" He groaned and kept stroking himself harshly. His other hand found it's way up to his hair and he tugged at the loose curls. He arched his back impossibly high as he came; spilling over his own hand and stomach. A last "K-Kurt!" fell from his lips. He rode out his orgasm and then slowly opened his eyes - _when did I even close them?_ He looked down and grimaced. He needed to get cleaned up before he could get into the bed with Kurt again.

Little did the curly haired teen know that his lover was standing right outside the bathroom door. Biting his lip to keep from making any noise. Kurt's eyes had grown to twice their normal size about halfway through Blaine's… pleasure-trip. And it wasn't the only thing that had grown, so to speak. He heard the water start to run and snapped out of his trance. He looked down to the tent his jeans had formed. _Shit._ He quickly turned around and ran - as quietly as possible - down the stairs to his room.

_What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do? This is so embarrassing! And I can't tell him I eavesdropped, that would just be even more awful. Ohmygod, what do I do?_ Kurt faintly heard the door unlock and being opened upstairs. He had to do something - ASAP! So he did the only thing he could think of. He hid. In the bathroom.

Not many seconds later Blaine stepped into the bedroom again. He tried not to look too guilty -or relaxed and flushed for that matter. He was expecting to find Kurt still sleeping, but the bed was empty and then he heard the shower being turned on. Blaine shrugged and lay down on the bed. He knew Kurt hated to sleep in his clothes and falling asleep in the middle of a movie was not one of the brunette's favorite things to do. Unless in was intentional. Blaine didn't really get why Kurt wanted to take shower now; but if he knew the other teen good enough, it had something to do with: "Oh God Blaine, I smell, I have to go take a shower, I am _not_ going around in public like this!" He giggled at the thought.

Kurt felt very self-conscious as he stripped in the bathroom. He was still hard; and hearing Blaine step into the room hadn't helped at all. His lover was so close, but he couldn't even touch him, because even though Blaine had agreed to go further than make out, they still hadn't been completely naked in front of each other. But then again - Blaine _had_ said (or rather moaned) his name when he was pleasuring himself. That meant that the curly haired boy wanted these things just as much as Kurt did. _Right? _He suddenly found himself smirking. _Maybe I should… tease him a bit_, he chuckled quietly and stepped out of his boxer briefs.

Kurt quietly unlocked the bathroom door and then picked up his jeans to get his phone out. He scrolled down his playlist and soon found the perfect song. A few seconds later Lady GaGa's "I like it rough" sounded throughout the bathroom; echoing slightly. He stepped into the shower; humming the melody he knew by heart. And when his favorite Mother Monster began to sing, he sung with her.

"_Your love is nothing I can't fight.  
>Can't sleep with the man who dims my shine.<em>" Kurt made a little dance move while he reached for the shampoo.

"_I'm in the bedroom,  
>With tissues and when,<br>I know you're outside banging then I won't let you in._" An image of Blaine banging on his door made him smirk goofily.

"_Cause it's a hard life, with love in the world.  
>And I'm a hard girl,<br>Loving me is like chewing on pearls_." He swayed his hips to the beat of the music and raised his voice when the chorus began. He wanted Blaine to hear this. He wanted him to listen.

"_You've got me wandering why I,  
>I like it rough I,<br>I like it rough I,  
>I like it rough.<em>" He was so engrossed in his song, that he didn't notice the bathroom door opening.

Blaine slipped through the door; not feeling the least bit guilty or creepy. Kurt could as well have directly invited him into the shower with him; singing a song like that. Blaine took a few steps forward to the shower and then stopped when he could see Kurt's silhouette through the frosted glass. He debated with himself how he should approach this. He could call out Kurt's name. He could cough. He could just wait for Kurt to step out. Or…

He slipped out of his jeans and shirt; stripped until he was naked. And then he reached out to the handle of the shower-door. He pulled it aside quickly and stepped inside; forcing Kurt to step back to the wall.

Kurt gasped when the door slid open, and he thought he was hallucinating when Blaine stepped inside; making the brunette step back so his back hit the wall. The curly haired teen closed the door and then turned around to face his boyfriend.

"Hi," he said quietly, but with a big smirk plastered onto his face. Kurt blushed a deep crimson and tried to hide his body without it being too obvious. _This was not a part of my plan - what is he even doing in here?_

"H-hi," Kurt answered; cursing his stutter. But Blaine just chuckled and raised an eyebrow before stepping a tiny bit closer to the brunette.

"I wanna try something," Blaine suddenly whispered as he let his eyes trail down Kurt's - _naked_ - body. "Is that okay?" Kurt had a problem with forming coherent sentences so he just nodded and bit his lip.

Blaine took the final step forward; closing what little space that had been between them. Both boys gasped at the sensation. Kurt whimpered quietly and closed his eyes. _Ohmygod. Ohmygod, Blaine's naked and I'm naked and we're naked together, and we're standing without any space to breathe, and I don't even want to breathe and… what is he doing? _Blaine had leaned even closer; tilting his head to rest on Kurt's shoulder.

"Ohmygod Kurt," he mumbled. "I know we haven't really tried this before, but…" He gulped. "Can I please touch you?" He looked up at the slightly taller boy through his eyelids. _How am I even supposed to say no to that face?_ Kurt thought and nodded shyly.

Blaine exhaled slowly and reached a hand down between their bodies; letting a single finger trace over Kurt's hard member. He locked eyes with the brunette to make sure it was okay. But it looked like he was enjoying himself; judging from the parted lips and the closed eyes. Blaine wrapped his hand around Kurt and began stroking - just like he'd been doing earlier to himself. Thinking about it now, Blaine felt like a fool. The real life Kurt was much sexier than the one in any his fantasies.

Blaine choked back a surprised moan, when Kurt wrapped a hand around his erection. The two teens soon found a pace where they were driving each other mad, and their lips locked together. Kurt gave in and let Blaine's tongue past his lips and then the kisses turned heated and sloppy; all teeth and tongues and moans.

Blaine grew impatient and batted Kurt's hand away; then lifted one of his legs to get even more friction. And as he placed wet, open mouthed kissed down the brunette's jaw and neck, he thrust their hips together. Kurt clawed Blaine's back with one hand and the other found it's way into his curls. Blaine positively purred at the gesture and Kurt tugged a bit; earning harder thrusts from his lover. Both teens felt the coiling of heat in their stomachs and Blaine pulled their hips together even harder; making Kurt's eyes roll back and his mouth spill the most wonderful noises.

"Bl-blaine!" Kurt panted and pulled even harder at the wet curls. "I'm close… Blaine!"

Blaine thrust their hips hard together once, twice and then he felt himself explode. When he all but groaned his lover's name, Kurt tumbled over the edge too.

They rode out their orgasms while still tangled together, but soon Blaine let go of Kurt's leg and ran a shanking hand through his hair.

"Um…" Kurt started.

"I…" The other teen mumbled.

"That was…" Kurt searched for the right word, but found none.

"Yeah," Blaine said with a shy smile on his face; matching the one Kurt was giving him.

**A/N: Okay, so I know it was pretty much just smut, but….. I NEEDED IT IN MY LIFE! **

**(This chapter is dedicated to BlaineAnderson'KurtHummel - because she's the most awesome person ever, and I love her very much. And some smut is just meant for some people, ya'know!) **


	14. A Party to Remember?

**A/N: Hi bunnies! First of all I'd like to say sorry for not updating very often, and for kinda not updating my other fic. But it's on its way, I promise. And so, yeah. Here's kinda more smut, and here's drunk Blaine and .. Yeah, just go read it, ya know ya want to! :D**

**ENJOY! **

Blaine woke with a killer headache and buried his face deeper in the pillow. He inhaled and -was that Kurt's scent? He quickly sat up - which he regretted as the pain got worse and he felt sick. He closed one eye and tried to focus. Newt to him sat -oh. A very, very, _very_ angry looking Kurt. With arms crossed over the chest and one eyebrow raised.

"Um." Blaine cleared his voice. "I'm in trouble aren't I?"

"You could say that," Kurt answered calmly. "But it depends on how much you remember."

"Remember?" The curly haired teen was confused.

"From last night," the brunette clarified.

"Oh. I…" Blaine closed his eyes and tried to ignore the pain. _Last_ _night_… "Errr. We were at a party. Your friend's. Santana's!" He said triumphal as he remembered the Latina's name.

"Yes?" Kurt just said, as if to make him continue; still not uncrossing his arms.

"And… We danced… and…" Blaine searched his brain. "We… drank. Tequila?" Kurt nodded at this. "And then… Then… Puck said… Something. And… Errr." He squeezed his eyes shot and tried really hard to remember what had happened after Puck had made them all drink tequila. He couldn't think of anything. "I'm so sorry Kurt," he said and looked up with sad eyes. "I can't remember anything."

Kurt seemed to soften slightly at the sight of his boyfriend's pout, but he didn't quite forgive him just yet.

"So you don't remember anything after the tequila?"

"No," Blaine said and lowered his head in shame. _So this is why people don't drink before they're old and grey. It only causes you trouble. Ohmygod, wait. I didn't… I didn't do anything… right? _He snapped his head up so fast it almost startled the other teen. "Kurt, I didn't… I didn't… Did I?"

"You didn't what?" Kurt asked, confused. _He doesn't make any sense at all. Maybe he's still drunk. Urg, I so don't want to go through all this again later. _

"I didn't… do stuff… to you… Did I?" Blaine said and looked more and more miserable every passing second.

"It depends on what you mean by stuff Blaine," the brunette said with an even voice even though he wanted to bury his head in one of his pillows.

"_Fuck_!" Kurt startled at this because hey, Blaine never swore. Like ever. "What did I do? I swear I'll never do it again! I'm so sorry, Kurt! I understand if you won't forgive me, but I-"

"Blaine! Relax!" Kurt interrupted and grabbed Blaine's shoulders; shaking him a bit. "Can I please tell you what happened before you go all suicidal-samurai on me?"

"Seppuku," Blaine mumbled.

"Whatever." Kurt rolled his eyes. _Nerd. _"Now, will you please be quiet and let me tell you what happened last night?" Blaine just nodded and Kurt started his tale.

xxx

"C'mon, just one more shot! It's not like he's gonna die!" Puck said and shoved another shot into Blaine's hand; who accepted it willingly.

"Noah, can't you see how drunk he is? It's me who has to take him home!"

"Yeah, I know," The tall boy said and then smirked as he leaned closer. "And I'm trying to help you get some action here, Hummel, so shut it," he mumbled. Kurt blushed but didn't argue. This was Puck, he knew what he was doing. And - he glanced at Blaine who threw back the shot - what could it hurt? _It's not like I'll say no to a chance to be with my boyfriend. But I would rather it be on my terms; and with no alcohol. _

They'd only been here half an hour before Puck and the rest of the boys had dragged Blaine over to a game of… Whatever they called a game where a bunch of drunk-ass guys drank even more while laughing like insane people. Kurt just sighed and found a seat next to Mercedes.

"Hey Cedes," he said and pulled her into a hug.

"Hey boo," she said and hugged him back. When they released each other she held out a drink to her best friend, but he just shook his head.

"I'm not very good with alcohol, remember?" He said; referring to one of their girly sleepovers, where they had found Mercedes' dad's liquor cabin. It hadn't been pretty, and they had promised never to speak of it again. "And I have to drive me and Blaine home later," he finished and grabbed a soda instead. Mercedes grinned at him.

"Sooo, you think it's gonna happen?" She said and waggled her eyebrows.

"What is?" Kurt asked, clueless.

"_It_, silly!" And then Kurt got it. He blushed like a madman and almost choked on his coke.

"Mercedes!" He looked around as if to be sure nobody had heard her. "No, I don't think so. I told you, we're taking it slow."

"Suuuuure," the black girl teased and she even got Kurt to laugh with her. They soon started talking about everything on their-

xxx

"So, wait. You've been drunk before? Why didn't you drink yesterday then? What happened that time?" Blaine interjected. He earned a slap to the back of his head from Kurt.

"Don't interrupt! And you have no right to ask me questions yet, Blaine." The curly haired teen snapped his mouth shut and sat back again to listen.

"Now, may I continue?" Kurt asked sarcastically and Blaine nodded at him.

xxx

- minds and they didn't even realize that all their friends were scrambling together on the floor in front of them. Until Kurt felt someone grab his leg and soon he was pulled down from the couch to sit next to Rachel and Mercedes, who got pulled down too.

"What is this?" Kurt asked as he looked around. They were all sitting in a circle in the middle of the floor; each with their drink in their hands.

"We're playing spin the truth or dare bottle!" Santana said with a grin. Kurt was very surprised that she wasn't more drunk than this. She'd been drinking a lot of those tequila shots. _And what is that for a game? Has Mr. Schue's mashups gone to everyone's heads?_

"And why should we play that stupid g-" He was interrupted by a hand being slapped across his lips. His boyfriend looked at him with narrowed eyes; which were terribly red.

"Don't say something like 'at! This game is cool Kurt, it's awesome! Let's play it, c'mon!" Kurt couldn't resist the big smirk on his lover's face and just nodded before removing Blaine's hand.

"Fine. But I will not kiss Finn, even if the 'magic bottle' also known as you guys tells me to," he said firmly and got nods from all around the group. They understood, it would be too awkward.

"I'll start!" Rachel said happily and spun the bottle fast. It landed on Puck who smirk and leaned in.

"Truth or dare, Rachel?" He asked in, what Kurt thought was, a seductive tone. The brunette giggled and said "Dare!"

This made the tall boy grin and he dared her to kiss him. Just like in any other spin the bottle game. The two teens' lips met and were encouraged to do more than just a peck by everyone around them.

"We want tongue, we want tongue!" Santana yelled and soon everybody was shouting. Even Finn - but he was pretty wasted too. They separated and laughed while Brittany patted Rachel's back with a big smile on her face.

"My turn!" Santana screamed and spun the bottle. It landed on Brittany. Everyone took an awkward breath but then all the boys (except Kurt; _Why is Blaine screaming with them too?_) started yelling. They wanted more action, more tongue, more… everything. They wanted hot lesbian action! And Santana granted them their wishes. She didn't even need to ask Brit her answer, everybody knew she never took the truth. Everybody knew everything about the girl. Santana pulled Brittany close and didn't waste any time before she slipped her tongue inside the blonde's mouth. Brittany came with a surprised moan, but then tangled her hands in the Latina's hair.

Suddenly Santana pulled back and breathlessly said, "Hobbit's turn!" Everyone looked at Rachel, but the Latina just laughed. "Not her. That one!" She said and pointed at Blaine, who just smiled goofily. Kurt felt his stomach swirl. He really didn't want to watch Blaine kiss anyone else, and especially not when they'd just… done stuff earlier. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. _You can do this, you can do this, it's just a game, and Blaine would never kiss anyone else for real. And it's not even like they can't ask him to do something else._

Blaine spun the bottle. And it landed on Santana. _Gosh. How lucky am I…?_ Kurt closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. As if the Latina would let this chance slip. She'd devour his poor boyfriend's mouth and then brag about it to Kurt afterwards. He gritted his teeth. _It's just a game, it's just a game, it's just…_

"I dare you to…" Kurt hadn't even noticed that Blaine had picked dare. Of course he'd picked dare. Who in their right mind would ever choose truth? "Show my boy Hummel to some appreciation." Kurt's eyes grew to twice their normal size. _What? _"As in, no dapper schoolboy shit, Anderson. I wants to see some groping and grinding and I's wants some moans out of this fine piece of ass!" She finished with a smirk.

"Wait, what? That's… That's not how you… I don't-" Kurt babbled but got cut of when Blaine crawled over to him and crashed their lips together. Kurt pulled away, but that just made Blaine push him back so he was lying on the floor. "Blaine!" He gasped. "Wai-" Once again he was cut off by a kiss. Blaine pushed his tongue past his boyfriend's lips and got a hand up under said boy's shirt. Then he started grinding-

xxx

"Wait, I did _what_?" Blaine shrieked in horror. Kurt just looked at him with his diva-eyes and he shut up quickly.

"So, as I was saying. You were-"

xxx

Grinding up against his thighs and Kurt couldn't stop the small noises that were rising from the back of his throat. _This is so embarrassing!_ He thought, but then Blaine thrust their hips together just right and he couldn't think of anything other than the delicious friction between their abdomens. He threw his head back; making their lips part, so Blaine attached himself to that soft spot just behind Kurt's ear. He opened his eyes slightly and saw all his friends watching them with big eyes. He placed his hands on Blaine's chest and firmly pushed him back.

"That must be… enough…" He panted. Blaine obediently sat back on his toes and grinned widely at Santana.

"Was it something like that you wanted? Not too dapper school boy for ya?" He said and winked at her, before settling back to his seat. You could clearly see how much he'd enjoyed himself but it just looked like Blaine didn't give a shit about everybody's eyes trailing up his thighs to his now too-tight jeans.

xxx

Kurt paused in his story to look at his lover's face. It reflected pure horror and shame.

"Okay, so I am the most awful boyfriend in the history of boyfriends, and I'm very sor-"

"There's more, Blaine," Kurt interrupted. Blaine looked terrified.

"I did… more?" He whispered and Kurt nodded.

"When we finally got home-"

xxx

"Blaine you're drunk!" Kurt hissed as he pulled the other teen into his bedroom. _I'm so glad I don't live right next to dad's bedroom. I'd kill myself - unless he did it for me!_

"Not as drunk as I could've been!" Blaine slurred and pulled Kurt down on the bed with him. Kurt suddenly felt something hard against his leg.

"Oh." He said. "I didn't think drunken people could... ya'know."

"Get it up?" Kurt blushed at Blaine's direct words. "'Course I can get it up for you, babe. I'm aaalways hard for you. Well, almost always. Not when your daddy's here cuz; woo, he can send death-glares. It must run in the family. Though your glares are just plain _hot_. You can glare at me aaaaall you want, babe." Blaine rolled them over so he was lying on top of the brunette. He leaned down to kiss him, but Kurt turned his head.

"You smell very, very bad right now Blaine. Like alcohol." Kurt wrinkled his nose and then raised his eyes to look at his boyfriend. Whose eyes were darker than normally and whose pupils were dilated.

"I've wante' to this for so lon'." Blaine mumbled. "I wan' you sooo bad, but I don' wanna pressure you into, ya'know, stuff, but I really, really want you babe." He locked eyes with Kurt. Then he spoke again; almost without mumbling or slurring. "Can I please kiss you?"

Kurt blushed again and lowered his eyes. "Only if you brush your teeth first," he mumbled and suddenly he was alone on the bed and he heard the bathroom door slam shut. _Oh. Wow._

It didn't take more than a few minutes for Blaine to brush his teeth, but Kurt decided he should find them something to sleep in. He found his PJ pants and a shirt for Blaine, and a pair of shorts and a short for himself. He took his jeans off and was just about to put the shorts on when Blaine reentered the room. His eyes locked at Kurt's long, slender and bare legs, and then he half-ran over the attack the brunette again.

"I brushed my teeth," he mumbled as he kissed Kurt passionately. "Now gimme a reward." Kurt was about to say something - maybe in the lines of _"Don't command me to do stuff, and go to sleep, now!"_ - but Blaine saw his chance to slip his tongue inside when he opened his mouth.

"Blaine," Kurt moaned. _We've done way too much kissing these last few hours. My lips hurts._

"Kurt," Blaine mumbled and trailed kisses down the brunette's neck. "I love you." Kiss. "I love you so much." Kiss. "I want you so badly." Kiss. "I wanna make love to you." Kiss. "Right now." Bite.

**A/N: …So? Good, bad? Horrible? Want more? **

**Will they have delicious drunken sex? Will Blaine remember anything by himself? Will Kurt hate him? **

**The more reviews, the faster the uploads, you know that bunnies :'D But I'm started school tomorrow, so I'd really appreciate to hear what you think before I write any more! Thank you! 3**

**MuchLove.**


	15. Happy Birthday

**A/N: HI BUNNIES! I am so sorry that I've become so bad at updating; but school began and it's a hell and .. Well, you don't really care, do ya? You're just here for some Klaine, right? **

**SO HERE YOU ARE! **

"A-and I let you," Kurt finished lamely. He wasn't looking at Blaine anymore; he was staring at the pillow he'd picked up in the middle of the story.

"You let me?" Blaine gaped.

"Yea," the brunette answered.

"And then what?" _Keep talking, please keep talking, I really don't want you to look at me just yet. It would be too embarrassing, so please just keep talking._ Blaine squirmed in his seat. He felt uncomfortable with those kinds of images in his head. Oh, and with his boxers suddenly so tight.

"T-then?" Kurt asked in a confused voice. _Was that not enough?_ "Then you… fell asleep."

"I fell asleep?" Blaine wondered.

"Yes?"

"I just slept." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes." Kurt was getting impatient. _Is there a point with all his babbling? _

"Okay, I am a lousy boyfriend, I'm very sorry, Kurt!" Blaine said and buried his face in a pillow. Then he peaked out of one eye. "But… I'm not sorry for… doing it." Kurt's eyes grew and he looked shocked.

"Don't take me the wrong way! I'd love to remember it, but… I still don't regret it. Unless I sucked?" Kurt threw a hand in front of his mouth and burst into laughter.

"You know I didn't mean it like that!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Phrase it differently next time, Blaine!" Kurt said through his chuckles.

"Sorry!" He hid his face in the pillow again.

"But… you didn't. It was… nice." It came as a whisper, but Blaine heard it as clearly as if it had been screamed right into his face. He sat up slowly and tried to catch Kurt's eyes. They were too busy looking at the pillow in his hands.

"It was?" He asked and had to lick his lips. _Now this could get interesting._

"Mmh," Kurt hummed and still didn't look up from his lap. _I shouldn't have said that, I so shouldn't have said that. Ohmygod, he'll think I'm weird, or a pervert or both!_

"I'm glad," Blaine said with a suggestive smile. Kurt's head snapped up and he looked into a pair of lust blown pupils. He blushed slightly but didn't totally resent the idea of some caring - that would be remembered. They slowly leaned towards each other and then-

The door opened with a loud _bang_.

"Kurt, I've been calling for ten minutes straight, and I really- Oh." Burt Hummel had walked down the first few steps, before he saw how the boys were seated. The two teens leaned back into normal positions and Blaine had the decency to cover most of his body with the duvet.

"Eh." Burt looked at anything else in the room as he tried to find something not completely embarrassing to say. "You boys should get dressed; it's almost noon," he ended up with before he walked out of the room again.

Blaine and Kurt locked eyes and then both burst into laughter.

"Okay, we better get dressed," Kurt said as he had the breath to speak again. Blaine just nodded; still chuckling. They spend the rest of the day watching movies and whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears. When Burt looked like he would explode, they had retreated to Kurt's room.

And when Blaine had to drive home later that night, they stood on the front steps for twenty minutes; just saying goodbye, and kissing and smiling at each other. Blaine had finally pulled away after his mother had texted him twice.

"Drive safely," Kurt mumbled as they pulled away from each other one last time.

"I will," Blaine said and smiled. Then he walked to the car and drove home.

Xxx

The two teens' relationship went smooth the next couple of months. They still had a bit of fights, but nothing serious, and they kept talking about their problems; because they didn't want to end up like last time. And they didn't go to other parties. Kurt trusted Blaine to not drink any more than he could handle, but Blaine didn't quite trust himself. And he'd much rather watch a movie in Kurt's room while doing stuff he'd actually remember the next day.

They still hadn't done much more than before, but when Blaine's birthday was arriving, Kurt thought about how he could lure his boyfriend into bed. They'd waited long enough now, he decided. And he wanted to use all his time to plan a way to get Blaine to think like that too - or at least he had wanted to until he realized that he had to buy Blaine a present.

xxx

"What should I get him? What should I get him? I have no idea what to get him!" Kurt paced around his room, where he'd gathered all his friends. His girlfriends, that is. He'd never let Finn or Puck inside his room. They'd ruin it with their smell alone.

"You could-" The Latina began.

"No, Santana. I don't even want to hear it," he interrupted and held up a hand up to silence her.

"Aw, c'mon Hummel; a blowjob here and there, keeps the boyfriend near." Santana grinned.

"I'll pretend I didn't just hear that!"

"Will you stop before he puts in his fingers and starts singing?" The black diva interjected.

"Mercedes!" He gaped.

"Sorry babe, but we need to figure out what to get that boyfriend of yours," Mercedes said.

"I know. But he won't give me a wish list. 'You don't have to give me anything, you're gift enough for me' or something like that," Kurt whined.

"That's nice-" Rachel began but was cut off by the brunette.

"Yes, I know it is, and I love him to death for it!" Kurt blushed slightly but ignored it as he spoke again. "But I want to get him something. Something perfect." He sat down heavily on the bed and rested his chin in his hand.

"You could always invite him on a fabulous date," Brittany said from where she sat in front of Kurt's mirror; brushing her hair. "And then end it in a beautiful hotel room with candles and strawberries and stuff." All the other girls - and Kurt - stared at her with open mouths.

"She's… You're…" Kurt stammered.

"You're so smart today, Brit," Santana said and took the brush from the blond girl's hands and starting brushing it herself. The others shook their heads at Brittany as she smiled proudly up at the Latina.

"So okay, now you know what to get him," Mercedes said. "But where will you take him?"

Kurt smiled secretly at his friends and then waved them closer.

"Let's start the planning, girls," he grinned.

xxx

Blaine was in the middle of his planning and research when he got a text. He threw the papers on the table and jumped into his bed to get his phone. He knew it was Kurt by the quiet tone of Teenage Dream that sounded from the phone. That, and then the fact that nobody but Kurt texted him that late in the evening. Before he even got the chance to slide his thumb over the screen, he received another text.

From **Kurt** to **Blaine**

Coming to get you tomorrow afternoon, be ready at four!

From **Kurt** to **Blaine**

Oh, and dress nicely. But comfortable!

Blaine had no idea what to expect from that. They were probably going out to eat. Or to see a movie. But on the other hand it could also just be Kurt's excuse to make him dress nicely. _What am I going to wear? Nicely, but comfortable? He'll kill me if I wear my uniform. _Blaine had to choke down a laugh when he imagined Kurt's face if he showed up in his uniform. Kurt would make him go and change before he'd even get to tell him it was a joke. Blaine quickly wrote a reply and then looked at the clock. It was a little past eleven, but if he knew his sister like he thought, she'd still be awake. And true enough, when he got to her room, he could see the light from underneath the door. He opened it and poked his head inside.

"Hey beautiful, can I come in?" He asked. Emma turned her head away from the computer on her lap and smiled at her older brother.

"Sure," she said and scooted to the side so there was room enough for the both of them.

"What are we watching?" Blaine whispered as he lay down.

"The Princess and the Frog," Emma mumbled as she chewed on her bottom lip. The little girl often did that when she watched movies. She frowned when the prince said something insulting to the black girl in the movie.

"Oh, I love this part," Blaine murmured and scooted closer. Then he looked at his little sister. "I think I'm going on a date with Kurt tomorrow." A small finger pushed the stop button quickly and suddenly the computer was on the nightstand and Emma was facing her brother.

"You are? Why didn't you tell me?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Calm down, sugar. I didn't know till a few minutes ago. I think it's a birthday-date," he explained.

"So you don't get to pay anything?"

"Nope. Not a thing."

"Oh. That fits well with your own surprise doesn't it?" Emma said with a smug grin.

"Hey," Blaine said and blushed slightly. "Don't talk about it too loudly. I still have to get mom and dad's permission."

"But you'll be eighteen tomorrow, so you actually don't really have to ask them," she said; still smiling. Blaine sighed and pulled his little sister close.

"You're right," he chuckled.

"So, what are you gonna wear?" Emma asked with a serious voice; almost as serious as Kurt sounded when they were discussing clothes.

"Tell you what; I'll let you pick it out tomorrow," he said and then reached over to turn the movie on again. Emma snuggled into his embrace with a satisfied smile plastered on her face and they saw the rest of the movie together in silence.

When the movie ended Emma was fast asleep and Blaine shut her laptop off before returning to his own room. He felt butterflies in his stomach; just like a small child on Christmas. He took his clothes off, brushed his teeth and got into bed just as the clock showed 00.00. And then he received a text.

From **Kurt** to **Blaine**

Happy birthday, can't wait to spend the day with you. I love you.

Blaine grinned like a love sick idiot; which was just what he was. _This will without a doubt be the best birthday ever,_ he thought as he closed his eyes.

xxx

Blaine spent the morning with his parents and sister in the living room; opening gifts and eating a delicious breakfast. He received way too many presents, but he called all of his family to tell them thank you, and of course he could use their presents. One present was very useful indeed. When Emma had laid her eyes on it, she had screamed and taken the jeans away from him.

And just as he promised, he let Emma help find his outfit for the big day. The jeans was the center of his clothing that day - or so Emma had told him. They were light blue and looked worn; just like the fashion said they had to these days. They were tight, but not tight enough to be skinny jeans. And apparently they gave Blaine's ass the attention it deserved. Blaine chose to ignore that comment as he tried on a couple of shirts. He (or rather Emma) decided to go with a white t-shirt with V-neck.

When the block finally turned four, Blaine heard the doorbell ring and ran to open the door for Kurt. He hadn't really expected seeing Kurt dressed in tight, dark blue jeans, a leatherjacket with blue stripes down the arms and with a helmet under his arm.

"Hey boyfriend," Kurt said cheerfully and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. _I can do that much even if we're in public,_ he decided.

"H-hi," Blaine stuttered. "What's with the helm-" And then he saw it. Behind Kurt stood a deep blue motorcycle; a Kawasaki Ninja. Blaine's jaw hit the ground and his eyes grew to the size of tea cups. "Kurt," he mumbled and took a step forward. Kurt just smiled at his boyfriend and let the other teen walk over to the bike; his eyes never leaving it.

"Kurt, what… How?" Blaine rambled and ran a hand over the black leather of the seat, as if he was caressing it. _Make Blaine incoherent with awesome motorcycle of his dreams; check, _Kurt thought smugly and walked up behind Blaine to put his hands around his waist.

"You like it?" He mumbled.

"Yes, Ohmygod, I love it! But how did you get it here?" Blaine asked as he turned in Kurt's embrace.

"I drove it, silly. Surprise!" The brunette flashed a big smile.

"We'll be going on this?"

"Yes? Unless you don't want to?" Kurt was suddenly very nervous. He didn't even know if Blaine actually liked to ride motorcycles. He just knew that Blaine had been talking about that stupid Ninja for the past six weeks.

"Oh, believe me, I want to, but… Kurt, how could you drive it?"

"Oh you know, you sit on the seat and kick it into life, and-" Kurt teased and earned a light punch on the arm.

"Stop joking with me!" Blaine laughed. "How long have you had this?" His eyes grew in amazement again.

"Well, I've had it for a couple of years in dad's garage, but it's not like I've had a license to it for long," Kurt explained. When he learned that his dad had the Ninja in the garage, he'd immediately asked if he could fix it and give it a makeover to Blaine's surprise date. Burt hadn't really been easy to convince, but when Kurt had proved to be a natural at driving, he'd been ecstatic.

"Now, would you like to wear the black or the blue helmet?" Kurt asked as he held both helmets out to the curly haired teen.

"I don't want to ruin your outfit - you look very nice by the way - so I'll just go with the black." Kurt smiled at the comment on his clothing; he had tried to make it stylish but still comfortable enough that he could sit on the bike. Then he smirked as he remembered how Puck had thought him how to make the other person hold on tight. ("I use it on the ladies all the time, so your hobbit-" "He's not a hobbit, Noah!" "-will surely fall for it as well. Just be careful.")

"So do you," Kurt said and continued when Blaine looked confused. "Look nice, that is."

Kurt swung his leg - _Ohmygod his ass looks exceptionally nice in those pants _- over the bike and put the helmet on. Then he motioned for Blaine to get on behind him.

"I'm so getting a license for one of these!" The curly haired teen said excitedly as he sat behind his boyfriend.

"So you don't want to ride with me, huh?" Kurt teased.

"Of course I want to," Blaine said and slid his arms around the slender boy; who suddenly rose his body and kicked down. The bike roared to life and Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt's waist.

"Okay, so it's not like I'm scared, but you know what you're doing, right?" Blaine said loudly.

"Right!" Kurt said and twisted his wrist quickly; making the bike fly onto the road.

Blaine tightened his grip even more as he felt a nervous knot rest in his stomach. _Kurt knows what he's doing, he knows what he's doing, he won't let us fall, it's just a bike, Kurt knows- Ohmygod I'm going to die!_ He shut his eyes and tried not to let Kurt know how terrified he was.

But Kurt did know. And that was the exact reason he sped up just a little. He didn't exactly _like_ that Blaine was scared, but he did like the way the strong arms of his boyfriend gripped his like a life-line. It didn't take long - thought Blaine thought they'd been on the road for ages - for them to arrive in front of the theatre. Kurt pulled up next to the building and stopped the engine.

"You okay?" He chuckled as he pulled the helmet off. He'd practiced this maneuver more than twenty times already, so he knew precisely how to take it off without ruining his hair too much.

"Yea," Blaine mumbled and then realized where they were. "We're going to see a movie?" He asked excitedly as he too took off his helmet. He loved going to the movie with Kurt. The other teen was so passionate when he watched movies, and Blaine loved to just sit and stare at him.

"So, I know you said that we'd watch this some other time, because it's expensive, and you wanted us to sit in a theatre that wasn't overly crowded, but since it is your birthday - and you forced me to watch the others a couple of months ago, I thought-"

"Ohmygod, Kurt, are you serious?"

"Yes Blaine, so-"

"We're really going to watch it? Like, now? Ohmygod, Ohmygod!"

"Calm down, fanboy. It's not that big of a deal, it's only-"

"Harry Potter! It's Harry Potter, Kurt! It's the last one! It's the end of an era, it's the epic last batt-" He was interrupted by Kurt's hand over his mouth.

"I know, silly. You've told me at least a million times. That's why I chose it. Now, let's go watch it, before you begin jumping on all the furniture in excitement," Kurt teased and locked his arms with Blaine's. They walked into the theatre and Kurt sent Blaine over to get their tickets (he'd bought them already, so Blaine just had to tell the lady his phone number), while he got popcorn and coke. They walked down to the cinema and sat down in their seats. Blaine was almost radiating with excitement and Kurt couldn't help but smile. Because hey, who didn't love to see their boyfriend this happy?

The room darkened and the familiar melody of Hedwig's Theme started playing through the speakers. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and leaned a little forward in his seat.

_Best. Birthday. Ever. _He thought, and then the movie began.

**Reviews are like small cookies filled with rainbows for me :I Just so you know. *hint hint* **

**LOVE YOU! Thanks for staying with me so far! MuchLove. 3**


	16. Rain can't stop us

**A/N: H-hi guys. It's me again. The girl you all probably hate. I just wanted to update the first part of this, since I don't wanna keep you waiting longer. Stupid English teacher had me blocked for a month. Sorry! *hides under pillow* **

Kurt had never seen or heard Blaine in his full Potter-mode. He thought he had, _I mean, who would wear a Gryffindor scarf and own a pair of Harry Potter classes? And know the series from start to the end? _Apparently Blaine would. And he was shivering, panting and crying before the movie even came to the sad part. Which was really sad, Kurt had to admit. He actually had to rub his eyes to prevent the tears from falling. But then he took one look at his boyfriend, and he felt like he was permitted to cry.

Blaine was holding Kurt's hand in a tight grip, his eyes were shining with tears, and there was a waterfall down his cheeks. He didn't sob, but he might as well have. His whole body was trembling and his breathing was loud and strangled.

Kurt had never seen his boyfriend look so adorable before. Blaine really loved Harry Potter ("It's my entire childhood, Kurt!") and he was so emotional that he dragged Kurt down with him. They held each other's hands throughout the whole movie, and when the 'epic last battle' arrived Kurt buried his face in Blaine's chest, while said boy put his arm around the shoulder of the brunette.

When the movie ended and the lights were on again, Blaine cleared his voice and ran a shaking hand through his hair. He turned to his boyfriend as he rubbed the last tears away.

"Thank you," he croaked with a smile on his face. Kurt smiled back and they walked out of the cinema hand in hand. Kurt started for the Ninja and swung his leg over it; he did notice the way Blaine's eyes clouded. He was just about to pull him close, when a disgusted voice reached their ears.

"What the fuck, go be fags at home!" A broad man yelled at them.

"Fairies shouldn't be out this late!" His companion supplied.

"They shouldn't be out at all!" The first man said and they both burst into laughter.

"Get the fuck out of our sights, faggots!" They yelled. Blaine swung his leg over the Ninja, and Kurt felt how tense he was.

"It's okay, babe," he whispered and then narrowed his eyes. _I'll show them fairies._ "Hold on tight." And then he kicked the bike to life and sped up, so they flew by the two men - on the rear wheel. The two homophobes stared after them in surprise. Blaine burrowed his face in Kurt's back, and the brunette felt him laugh. Then he sped down and steadied the bike. He didn't want them to die; they still had the rest of the date to finish. And after all his planning, he would not let anything ruin it.

Blaine felt his hair whirl around and hit him in the face, and then he realized-

"We forgot to put on our helmets," he said to Kurt in the middle of a laugh. They were so reckless.

Kurt had a small panic attack about his hair; it had taken him over an hour to style after all, but then he concentrated on the street and on Blaine's tight grip around his waist. After a couple of minutes Kurt pulled up next to a fancy restaurant - or well, as fancy as it could get in Ohio, if you didn't want to eat at Breadsticks. And Kurt Hummel did not want to spend a romantic evening with his beloved boyfriend at _Breadsticks_.

"Kurt, you really didn't have to take me to a place like this, I would've been fine with dinner at ho-"

"Shush you," Kurt interrupted as he slid off the bike. "This is my present, so you're not allowed to try and back out. We're going to eat here, and we're going to have fun. Okay?"

Blaine sent him one of his goofy grins and then nodded. They walked into the restaurant and Kurt talked to the waiter who then showed them their table. It was a secluded little table for two in a corner of the restaurant. Kurt had specifically asked for such a place. He didn't want any homophobes to ruin the mood if he felt like taking Blaine's hand or whisper something sweet.

They didn't get to whisper sweet words to each other though, because Blaine was way too hyped on talking about the movie. Kurt had to choke back several laughs as the curly haired teen explained and re-told everything that had happened in the movie; as if the brunette hadn't been right there beside him.

"And when Neville said that 'you and what army' line, I almost died, because _hello_, it's like all the mad wizards right there in front of you, Neville, and then-" Blaine stopped in the middle of his tale. Kurt was sitting with his cheek in one hand and an adoring smile was splayed across his face. "I'm sorry; I'm boring you, aren't I?" He said and scratched the back of his neck. _I really need to get my fanboy under control. _

"You're not," Kurt simply stated as his smile grew. He loved listening to Blaine talk. He loved looking at the strong hands making all kinds of gestures; because didn't just talk, he had to _show_ everything with his hands and arms, and sometimes he even had to stand up and show a move or something similar. Then their food arrived. Blaine looked slightly taken aback; they hadn't even ordered anything.

"I know how you love anything Disney related," Kurt began and then lifted the lid off of the dish with a huge grin. "So I thought that the only thing you'd accept as dinner would be something like this." Kurt had never been one for the cheesiness of seducing Blaine with stuff he loved; but this night was special. And so he had asked the chef to make them spaghetti. With meatballs. _Because that's how I roll! Urg, that sounded like Mr. Schue even in my own head. _

Blaine doubled over in laughter and then reached over to take Kurt's hand.

"Have I ever told you, you're the best boyfriend ever?" He asked with a soft look in his eyes.

Kurt just laughed as an answer, but Blaine didn't let go.

"How did I come to deserve you?" He kept going. Kurt blushed slightly.

"I love you so much," he said as he crooked his head to the side. He loved the way the other teen's skin took a mild red color whenever he talked about his feelings in public.

"Okay, that's enough Blaine," Kurt giggled; embarrassed. "Now east your pasta."

"No," Blaine said.

"What? Why?" Kurt was confused.

"Not until you say it," the curly haired teen said with a teasing voice.

"Say what?"

"Say it back," he simply said. He knew Kurt would get it soon.

"Say it back? Blaine, what are you-" Then it hit him. "Oh." He looked at his grinning boyfriend and slapped his arm gently. "Stupid. I love you too."

They ate their romantic Disney-meal while talking some more about the movie, about school Monday, and about every little thing they wanted to talk about. When their mouths were too busy eating, they kept their gazes locked. And when they'd finished the waiter came out of nowhere. _It's like he watches over us,_ Blaine thought. He was about to take out his wallet, when he got slapped by Kurt again.

"You're not supposed to pay, Blaine!" The brunette said and handed the waiter money for the meal; and an extra big tip.

"Well, if it was up to you I'm never supposed to pay any-"

"Not tonight you aren't! This is my gift for you, Blaine, so shut that talented mouth of yours and let me pay." This got Blaine to stop talking. It was mostly because he was blushing tomato-red as a reaction to the vivid pictures that flashed through his mind at Kurt's words. They walked out of the restaurant, but to Blaine's surprise, the Ninja was not waiting for them outside.

"Um, Kurt, where's the bike?" _Ohmygod if someone stole it, it's gonna break his heart, or my skull when his dad finds out I'm the cause, what do we d-_

"I had someone pick it up, while we ate," Kurt simply said with a smile. And then he grabbed Blaine's hand and started walking down the opposite direction from where they'd come from.

"Kurt, where are we going? It's starting to rain, you know." And Blaine was right; tiny raindrops were starting to fall from the sky, which looked darker than it had ten minutes ago.

"Oh, I know, we're just going for a walk." _At least that's what we're going to, if the girls haven't found a way to save my plans. Damn the weather guides; those idiots are never right on anything. _

"For a walk? In this weather?" Blaine asked, confused. Truthfully he might have perhaps expected a bit more, since it was his birthday. He mentally slapped himself. _Stop thinking like that, Anderson. It was you who said you wanted to take things slow. Urg. Sometimes I'd love to be able to keep my big mouth shu-_

"Yup. It'll be fun," Kurt said; both trying to convince Blaine and himself.

And it was fun. Because when the two boys arrived at the park, where they were supposed to 'take a walk', there was a whole setting put up for them. A little table with two chairs were placed under two large umbrellas. Kurt choked up a bit; they'd done it. The girls had been out here in this weather to put up his weird plan, and they had even found a way for the plan to succeed. He mentally reminded himself to thank them.

"Oh," said a voice to Kurt's left. He had forgotten why they were out there for a second. He turned his head to find his boyfriend with big, shiny eyes and a surprised look on his face. Then the 'o' of his mouth cracked into a breathtaking smile. "Oh Kurt," Blaine said as he turned to look his boyfriend in the eyes.

"How did you even manage this? You know I would've been happy with just-"

"Yes, I know, Blaine. But I wanted to make this special." The two boys sat down at the table and Kurt had to stifle a laugh when he looked at the cider next to the basket with sweets. There was a note attached to it.

_I know you said no alcohol, but this almost has non in it. So go get him Lady Face! -S_

Blaine looked at him with questioning eyes as he opened the bottle.

"I know we're underage, but this is really light cider-" _Thank you Santana! _"And I thought it would be okay, since it's your birthday and all," The brunette said as he opened the bottle and poured the sprinkling fluid into the two glasses.

"You know what?" Blaine said.

"What?" Kurt asked as he gave the other teen his glass.

"I still didn't get the thing I wanted the most."

"There's something you wanted? Ohmygod, why didn't you tell me?" The brunette panicked. _Maybe he really didn't want all of this. Maybe all he wanted was a quiet evening. Ohmygod I overdid it, what am I going to do now? It'll be so embarrassing if he-_

"Hey, hey, relax. It's not something you can buy," Blaine reassured when he saw the panic start to spread over Kurt's face.

"Oh. What is it then?" _Don't overthink it Hummel, he would never think about that. And even if he did he would never say it out loud. _

"A kiss," Blaine said with a smile.

"A kiss?" Kurt asked with disbelief.

"Yup." His smile grew.

"Just a kiss? Seriously? And all my hard work is now gone down the drain." The brunette said with a mocking voice.

"Silly!"

"Well, I worked hard for this, so it's not like I can give you a kiss. That would be like giving you two presents. And I don't do the two presents-thing," Kurt teased.

"What if I go get it myself then?" Blaine smirked.

"Hmm. I guess that would be okay." Blaine smiled in triumph and leaned over the table, but came to a halt as his stomach collided with the hard material.

"I can't reach," Blaine wined.

"It's not my fault you're the size of a hobbit," Kurt laughed.

"C'mon, show a little respect, I'm an old man now, I'm almost your dad's age!"

"Oh sorry, old man, you want me to 'Daddy' you or what? Because I can do that, _Daddy_," Kurt said with a childish voice. _I may be pushing my luck a bit, but he started it!_

"Urg, Kurt stop it, that's just not right!" Blaine laughed.

"Sowwy Daddy, Kurty didn't mean to be bad," Kurt teased and stuck out his tongue.

"Ohmygod, you are _so_ gonna get it now, _Kurty_!" Blaine growled as he leapt over and knocked Kurt to the ground; along with most of the things on the table.

"Blaine," Kurt laughed. "Blaine stop it, you'll get my clothes dirty!" He tried pushing the other teen away, but it didn't work. "Bl-" He was cut off by Blaine's lips on his.

Blaine ran his hand softly through Kurt's hair; loving the feel of it on his fingertips. He silently asked for entrance to his boyfriend's mouth and was it granted in a few seconds.

"I'd rather get something else dirty," he growled and kissed Kurt's jaw.

"_Blaine_!" Kurt squeaked.

"What?" He looked up with a goofy grin on his face.

"You didn't just say that!" Kurt's face was a perfect mask of horror and embarrassment.

"I kinda did, yea." Not a single trace of guilt could be seen on the teen's face.

"Pervert," Kurt grumbled, but the corners of his lips twitched slightly.

"Only for you." Blaine meant to say it light and teasingly, but instead it came out as a hoarse whisper. Both teens' eyes became darker and Kurt bit his lip slightly. _Now would be a good time to say something. _

"Blaine?" His voice came out as a whisper, but they were lying so close, Blaine easily heard it.

"Yes?"

"Would you go with me somewhere?"

"Of course. Where?"

"It's a… A secret."

"Um, okay. What about all of this?" Blaine gestured to the picnic basket.

"We'll take it with us," Kurt said with a shy smile. _If we decide not to do anything, food will be a good idea to keep the awkwardness away. _Both boys stood and began packing the sweets and things into the basket and then Blaine took it one hand, while he held the other out to Kurt. The brunette hesitated for a short second, but then he remembered, that this was supposed to be a special night, and it was dark out; most people wouldn't even be out this late. So he laced his fingers through Blaine's and they began walking.

Blaine had no idea where they were going. What could be so important that they had to ruin their perfect mood? On the other hand Kurt had looked so nervous Blaine couldn't even say anything.

Kurt was nervous to say at least. He just hoped Blaine didn't notice. This was quite a blunt move for him to make. And he really didn't want to ruin the evening. _But if I back down now, it'll be super weird, urg, I should've thought about this more, I'm going to embarrass myself so bad. _

Blaine felt his heart pound as they reached the more public part of town. _Where are we going? _

"Blaine?" _Here it goes. All or nothing. _

"Yes?" Suddenly Blaine's vision was blocked by a piece of cloth. "What is this?" He touched the material in front of his eyes.

"I told you it was a secret, right? So you can't look before we're there." Kurt just wished his voice wasn't shaking as much as he thought.

"Okay," Blaine just laughed; trying to hide his own nerves. He normally loved surprises, but Kurt seemed nervous, and it was kind of contagious.

Kurt took Blaine's hand again and walked down the street; then turned a corner and let him into a building. He hoped the sounds wouldn't give the place away. They walked to the elevator, and Kurt pushed to button. Blaine was beginning to trip from foot to foot.

"Kurt, where are we going?"

"It's still a secret, silly. We'll be there in a minute."

And then the elevator made a tiny 'ding' sound and the doors opened to a gorgeous hall. Kurt would've stopped and looked at all the decorations if the room-key in his pocket didn't feel like it would burn through his jeans.

"Okay, stop here for a second," Kurt said and opened the door. Blaine did as he was told and the brunette slipped into the room. Everything was already in place. He took a deep breath and then opened the door fully and took the basket out of Blaine's hand and put it next to the door.

"Come here," he said as he pulled the curly haired teen inside. "Careful." _Or you'll get burnt. Well, that does not sound creepy at all. _

"Now," Kurt said and removed the blindfold. "You can look."

Blaine slowly opened his eyes, but he hadn't had to worry about being blinded, as the room was only lit up by candles.

"Oh Kurt. This is.. it's.. Ohmygod." He turned around on the spot and pulled Kurt flush against his body. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Kurt mumbled into Blaine's shoulder. Shorter or not, he would always love to bury his face in Blaine's shoulder. It was the safest place he could think of.

**A/N: I'll try to upload the rest one of these days, I promise. **

**But… Um. Well, my teacher has really crushed my confidence, so please tell me what you think, okay? I really wanna know what you guys think! Love you! **


	17. Finally

**A/N: Sorry for being late with this once again. I just really couldn't finish this D: It kept getting longer and longer, yet it didn't get any closer to an end. Well, I hope you enjoy it! Please leave me your thoughts. Do you want me to continue the story? I have a few more ideas, but if you're bored already, I don't wanna scare you away! Love you, bunnies! **

The two boys straightened and looked at each other; then they let their eyes trail around the room. It was a big room with a bathroom next to the door. There was a spacious bed at the back wall and next to that there was a window; covering almost the entire wall. They could see the darkening night sky from it.

"Do you like it?" Kurt asked a little nervous. He'd ordered this room because it had the best view and he really wanted to look at the stars with Blaine from that window later; if everything went as planned. Or more like, as he hoped it would.

"I love it," Blaine answered softly. The two boys stood for a while; just looking around while they were standing close to each other.

"Um, so do you wanna, err, sit?" Kurt said after a few minutes of silence and gestured to the bed.

"Sure," Blaine said and walked over to the bed; dragging the brunette with him by their still tightly grasped hands.

"This is-" Kurt started.

"I-" Blaine said at the same time.

"You go first."

"No, no, it's fine, you start."

_How awkward. _They both thought. Then Kurt took a deep breath and reached for Blaine's hand. He'd practiced this speech at least ten times that morning, and yet he still couldn't find the right words.

"Blaine," he started, and the other teen turned so he was facing him fully. "I know this may seem like another one of my… Um. Well, of my moves. And I guess it is, but if you would just listen to my ex-"

"Kurt," Blaine interrupted.

"I know, I know, but it really isn't a in the moment thing I promise I've-"

"Kurt," he repeated.

"Urg, please don't be mad at me, I really thought this through, and you said it shouldn't be just another thing that happened, and it isn't, because I-"

"Kurt!" Blaine put his hand behind the brunette's head and pulled until their lips met. It wasn't before long that their tongues were battling for dominance. Kurt was surprised to say the least. Blaine had never kissed him like that before. Never so rough, never so hungry. He liked it. Maybe a tad too much, because his jeans were beginning to feel strained. And he really needed to confirm this with Blaine; this was not just a spur of the moment, this was real, this was-

Blaine's hands pushing him to the mattress.

_Oh. Okay_, Kurt thought; again a bit surprised over Blaine's eagerness. Little did he know that the curly haired boy's mind was racing a million miles an hour.

_Am I going too fast? But going to a hotel-room must mean- But then again, I was the one with the slow-going, so maybe he really just wanted a place to sit and talk- And maybe I should just stop here; kissing is okay, kissing is safe, but, urg, he's responding like that, I can't even try to think straight. Ha ha, Blaine, funny in your own head, pervert on the outside. Ohmygod, did he just moan? That was a moan right? A moan is good. Right?_

"Bl-Blaine," Kurt gasped out.

"Oh God, I'm sorry, I knew I should've just-" But now it was Kurt's time to interrupt.

"Blaine," he said with a serious voice. "It's okay. I just…" He gulped. This was really hard to say out loud. _What if he changes his mind?_ "I just wanted to make sure, that this is what you want. That this is what we _both_ want. I don't want you to think that this is, well, just because of s-sex."

"Oh Kurt. Of course I don't believe that. And I do not think this is just about sex." Kurt winced at the word. _Well, that's ensuring, _Blaine thought sarcastically. "And if my current state isn't evidence enough, I am willing to say out loud that I'm ready."

Kurt felt his lips form a smile and a warm feeling spread to his stomach. _Finally_.

"But are you ready?" Blaine asked, suddenly all traces of humor leaving his voice. This was not a subject to be joking around with; even though it made it easier to talk about.

Kurt looked up into the pair of warm hazel colored eyes that he loved so much. Was he ready? Hadn't he been this whole time? He loved Blaine. He loved him more than anything or anyone.

"Yes," was his short answer.

Maybe it was the way Kurt's voice pitched at the end of the word. Maybe it was the look in his deep blue eyes. Maybe it was just the whole situation that had Blaine feel tears well up in his eyes.

"I love you," he whispered. He may have overused the sentence that night, but that didn't mean that he meant it any less. He really did love Kurt. More than he'd ever loved anyone before.

"I-I love you too."

Blaine brushed Kurt's bangs out of his forehead and leaned down slowly. Their lips met again, but this time the kiss was soft and caring. Kurt leaned his head to the side to deepen the kiss; opening his mouth slightly. Blaine ran his hand down Kurt's left side and grabbed his shirt; pulling it out of the tight pants. He let his hand glide up under the soft material and enjoyed the sounds his lover was making. He scooted the shirt up and then let his lips trace Kurt's jaw and neck.

Kurt's breath hitched as Blaine bit him gently by the collarbone. Their eyes locked and they both smiled. Blaine grabbed Kurt's shirt once again and this time he pulled it up over his boyfriend's head. He let his fingertips run slowly down the pale torso; brushing a nipple lightly. Kurt shivered a bit and then sat up.

"You too," he mumbled and reached out for Blaine's shirt; the other boy beat him to it though. Blaine pulled off his own shirt and threw it on the floor, but then stopped every movement. Kurt's eyes were shining and had turned a darker shade of blue. He was biting his lower lip, and he slowly reached his left hand forward.

"You're beautiful," he mumbled and Blaine felt himself blush slightly at the compliment. They hadn't got the chance of seeing each other completely naked after that one time in the shower, but that didn't matter in this moment. Getting to know each other's bodies were a part of the fun. Kurt let out a shaky breath as he trailed his hand down through the hair on Blaine's chest. It sent shivers down the curly haired teen's spine. Then the brunette sat up straighter, causing Blaine to sit back on his feet. Then he wound a hand in the curly locks and pulled his lover in for another passionate kiss.

Blaine nipped gently at Kurt's lower lip; drawing small moans out of the taller boy. They were both panting and breathing heavily when they separated, and then they locked eyes again. It was as if they couldn't tear their eyes apart for more than a few seconds at a time.

They kept kissing, and soon they were lying down again; Blaine on top of Kurt with a thigh between the other teen's legs. Blaine pushed his hips forward, causing his thigh to press even firmer into Kurt's groin. A small whimper slipped out of the slender boy's lips, and he twisted a bit at the feeling of the zipper of his jeans being pressed into him. As if they weren't tight enough before.

"Pants. Off," Kurt panted and Blaine obliged. He shimmed out of his own jeans; very aware of Kurt's stare, and then proceeded to help the brunette out of the tight fabric he was wearing. They were now clad in nothing but their boxer briefs and in Kurt's case; socks too. Blaine's own jeans landed in a puddle of the floor, but he was sure to put Kurt's down carefully; he knew what clothes meant for the teen, and even if he didn't notice now, he would surely panic later when he saw the wrinkles. Blaine chuckled at the image.

Kurt looked at him questioningly, but Blaine just shook his head lightly and crawled over him again. He held his whole weight up with his arms; Kurt's eyes clearly locked on the way the strong muscles were strained. He wanted to run a hand up on them, feel them. And then he realized that he was allowed to. As awful as it might have sounded Blaine was his, and he was Blaine's. It was okay to touch each other.

A slender hand trailed up the slightly tan arm. Blaine bit his lip and closed his eyes. He loved the feel of Kurt's fingers on him. Whether it was on his arms, in his hair or simply holding on to his own hand. Kurt looked at Blaine's relaxed face as he trailed his hand up of the other boy's arm and up on the shoulder; gently over the face and back to the neck.

"I love your hair," he whispered. "I love your neck." He let his hands touch the places he mentioned. "I love your eyebrows." A single finger followed the triangular shape. "I love your nose." He zoomed in on the lips. "I love your lips." He let a finger run over the full lower lip, which Blaine had released from his teeth's grip when Kurt had run his fingers through his hair. "I really, really love your lips."

Blaine groaned hungrily and let his tired arms relax, so he was flush against Kurt; attacking said boy's mouth.

"That was not fair," he growled into the kiss. "The only thing I can say back is that I love everything about you." Kurt would've laughed if their hips hadn't connected again; Blaine sliding up and down, while he pressed his abdomen into the brunette.

"_Blaine_," Kurt whimpered. He'd never heard such a needy voice come out of his own mouth before. Not even when his dad wouldn't give him chocolate as a kid - and _okay_, thinking about his dad was not really an option when Blaine began kissing and sucking down his neck again.

He let his right hand slide down Kurt's side to the waistband of his briefs. He tugged them down slightly and caressed the brunette's hipbone softly with his thumb. He hooked his fingers under the fabric and looked at Kurt with a questioning gaze. The brunette nodded and lifted his hips up a bit; giving Blaine more room to pull the briefs down. Dropping them to the floor, Blaine then pulled his own off too.

"How should we-" Blaine started. Then tried again. "Um, do you want to…" He trailed off; gesturing slowly between them. _How do I ask that out loud? I don't mind either way, but-_

"I… I want…" Kurt interrupted his thoughts. "I want you… inside of me," he whispered shyly. He'd thought this through; the thought of being inside Blaine was not repulsive in any form or way, more like the opposite, but most of his fantasies involved Blaine making love to him, and that's what he'd like their first time to be like. And then there was the fact that he didn't really trust his own nerves, if he had to initiate everything.

"Okay. Um, maybe it'd be easier if- if you turned around."

"No, I- I want to see you," Kurt mumbled quickly and bit his lip. He really didn't feel like losing eye contact this moment. It was easier to talk through their eyes.

"I'm not sure I can think straight with you looking at me," Blaine chuckled; making Kurt laugh too.

"You do realize that was the most horrible joke ever, right?" He said, still smiling.

"Yea, I know." But it had helped. The tension was lessened. Both boys relaxed visibly and their lips met in a kiss, which were more two smiles pressed together than anything else. And that's how it was supposed to be. It wasn't supposed to be awkward and tense; it was supposed to be just the two of them becoming one and showing each other how much they loved the other.

Blaine lifted a hand to Kurt's cheek and pulled him close; their lips meeting for the uncountable time that evening. The kiss became more heated, and Blaine ran his hand down Kurt's side and down his thigh; spreading his legs gently. Then he realized something. They didn't have any-

"The table," Kurt whispered as if he'd just taken a peek inside of Blaine's head. The curly haired teen chuckled lightly and placed a feather-light kiss on Kurt's nose.

"You always know exactly what I'm thinking, don't you?" He teased lovingly as he reached over to grab the small bottle of lube that was placed on the bedside table.

"Well, one of us has to be the- _Oh._" Kurt might always have been one for quick and good comebacks, but when you suddenly feel a slick finger at your entrance it is rather hard to concentrate.

"Sorry what? I didn't quite hear that?" Blaine teased as he nudged his finger through the tight ring of muscles.

"I- mmm." The burn was not as bad as he had predicted after reading about the whole process. It wasn't exactly pleasant either though, until- "_OH!_" Blaine's finger stroked gently over that little bundle of nerves; making Kurt's hips shudder forward a bit.

"Is this okay?" Blaine asked gently. He really didn't want Kurt hurting, and this was their first time; he'd never tried this kind of thing on anyone, but guessing on Kurt's facial expression, he was doing okay.

"Y-yes," the brunette moaned. Blaine started moving his finger in and out slowly, giving Kurt the time to get used to the stretch. When he felt Kurt begin to press down and the taller teen's moans didn't sound pained anymore, he decided it would be okay to go further. Pushing the second finger inside, Blaine searched for that little bundle of nerves again; knowing it would make Kurt shudder with pleasure. He felt the brunette tense and held still for a few seconds; letting him get used to the intrusion.

"You can m-move now," Kurt panted. Blaine had to bite his lip to keep from moaning at the sight of Kurt like that. The brunette was breathing heavily through swollen lips; glinting with salvia. His eyes were almost closed, but you could still see his lust blown pupils. His cheeks were flushed an adorable color of red, which was going all the way down to his chest.

And so Blaine moved his fingers. Slowly at first, but as Kurt got more used to the feeling, he began pressing down every time the fingers were pushed inside of him. Blaine increased the speed at this; trying not to come right then and there just from the sounds Kurt was making.

"Bl-Blaine," Kurt practically whined.

Blaine pulled his fingers out, so he could get a third in with them, because _this needed to end soon, so he could bury his cock in Kurt's tight-_

"W-wait."

"I'm sorry, am I going too fast?" Blaine snapped out of his trance.

"N-no, no. Just wait, or-" Kurt rearranged himself a bit. "Or it's gonna be over too fast." His cheeks took an even darker tone of red.

_Oh,_ Blaine thought. _I'm not the only one who's a bit too excited. _

"Okay," Kurt breathed out shakily. "Okay." Blaine this as an encouragement and then inserted all three fingers into Kurt's tight heat. His toes curled as the brunette squeezed down on them while moaning loudly. Blaine's fingers brushed over that one spot again, and Kurt couldn't hold back his outburst.

"Oh God _yes_!"

"Urg, to hell with it," Blaine groaned and pulled his fingers out. Then he reached over to the bedtime table for the condom he saw earlier, but he felt a hand grab his wrist.

"No," Kurt panted. "No, I need you now. _Now_ Blaine!" The curly haired teen nodded and bent down to kiss Kurt, while he used his already slippery fingers to slick up his cock. He placed himself between Kurt's legs and leaned down to kiss him.

"I love you," he whispered as he slowly trust inside. Kurt tensed immediately and he whimpered softly. It hurt.

"I'm sorry," Blaine mumbled while trying to keep himself in check. He'd never felt anything like this. Being inside Kurt was like- like coming home. It was tight and hot and he really had to control himself if he wouldn't just go ahead and pound into that new, yet familiar heat. He wanted to so bad, but Kurt was still whimpering. "I'm sorry babe," he repeated and bent down to kiss Kurt again.

The brunette eagerly responded to the kiss. He needed something to distract him from the pain; though it was slowly fading. They lay still and just kissed for what seemed like hours until Kurt was used to the new feeling. He pulled his head back slightly and locked eyes with Blaine.

"Okay," he whispered. "It's okay now." Kurt was surprised how calm he sounded. He certainly didn't feel that way. But underneath the pain and his insecurity, he felt a whole new feeling. It was like a hunger for more. Nothing like he'd ever experienced before; not even when they had kissed and touched each other in the past few weeks.

Blaine nodded; more to himself than to the other teen, and then slowly pulled out. He listened closely to the sounds Kurt was making, but it didn't seem like he was in pain. More like the opposite judging by the sounds he was making. Kurt muttered something Blaine didn't quite catch and he asked the boy to repeat. _Is it bad? Did I do something wro-_

"More," he moaned. Blaine felt his stomach tighten. _Ohmygod. _He pulled out quickly and sat back on his heels while mumbling "Oh God, oh God, oh God."

"Blaine, what's wrong? Why did you stop?" _Was it because I said that? Ohmygod, I shouldn't have said anything, I just-_

"I- Um. It's just- we couldn't- if I kept going, I'd- Um," Blaine stammered. Kurt felt s smile tug at the corner of his lips, and then he crawled over to the other boy.

"It's okay," he reassured. He leaned over and started planting small kisses all over Blaine's face. The nose, the chin, the cheeks. And lastly the mouth.

"Just let me take care of you," he whispered and gently got Blaine to lie down on his back.

"Kurt, what're you- _oh God!_" Kurt had straddled him and now he had taken Blaine's member into his hand and slowly sank down onto it. He'd only ever read of this position, and it was quite hard to keep a straight back, but Kurt wanted to try this. He wanted to make it good for Blaine.

"K-Kurt, I can't-" But the brunette just kept moving his hips.

"It's okay, baby. Just let go," Kurt whispered directly into his ear. The hot breath hit him and Blaine groaned loudly and then flipped them over. They rolled around; getting tangled up in the covers, but none of them cared. Blaine hooked Kurt's knee over his shoulder and trust in _hard_.

"_Blaine!_" Kurt moaned and arched his back impossibly high. Blaine had hit that one spot perfectly and now Kurt was coming between their bodies; his inner walls clamping down on Blaine's cock.

Every muscle in his body tightened, and it felt like an explosion in his stomach; blurring his vision. It reached out to every fiber of his body and he collapsed on top of the brunette, while panting his name over and over again. As they came down from their high, both boys rolled onto their sides; facing each other.

"I love you," Kurt whispered and planted a feather-light kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

"I love you too," Blaine answered and reached over to intertwine their fingers. Neither boy thought about getting cleaned as they felt their eyes fall shut. They just thought about how amazing it was to finally get to be one with the person they loved the most.

_Finally. _


	18. AUTHOR NOTE

**Hi guys!**

**So here's the deal. I really wanna continue this story, but I also think I'd like it to stop here. Don't cry, don't worry, it's gonna be okay! **

**Because I will start a sequel. But for now, I'll put this as completed, OK? I'll try to post some of the sequel soon, but I won't promise you anything yet. **

**Oh, and just to keep you hanging, you can have a tiny teaser from the sequel: **

"But why won't he answer my texts then?" Kurt hissed.

"Kurt-" Mercedes tried, but was cut off by the brunette once again.

"And why hasn't he got time to see me?"

"Kurt, baby. I don't know," Mercedes said in a soft voice. "But Blaine is not cheating on you. He'd never do that."

"He'd normally wouldn't stop kissing me all of a sudden either," Kurt mumbled with tears in his eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing."


End file.
